Walt Disney High School
by CahillGirl2001
Summary: [COMPLETE!] Anna and Elsa have been accepted to a high school where they will make friends with our favorite Disney characters and have a little adventure along the way. Pairings include Jelsa, Kristanna, Flypunzel, and more! Rated for a few kisses exchanged and minor violence near the end. Make sure to Review as this is my first fanfiction!
1. Making Friends

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, and I have a really good feeling about it. Make sure to review for me! I would love to hear anything you have to say.**

**The chapters probably aren't gonna be quite as long as this normally, but I will try for at least 1,000 to 2,000 words a chapter, because I know that short chapters can get on your nerves. I think that this one is gonna be a multichapter story, but I don't know quite how long it'll be. Review and tell me if you want me to keep it short or stretch it out a bit!**

**Anyway, I wont keep you from the awesomeness anymore, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of these movies, I would be rich enough to hire someone else to do my chores.**

Elsa stepped out of the carriage in which she was sitting with her sister. Anna had a huge grin on her face, while Elsa was trying her hardest to hide the small smile that had appeared on her face when they had arrived. "There it is!" Anna squealed. "Walt Disney High School!"

The girls had been anxiously waiting for the first day of September, when they would start school at the most prestigious school in the world. It was located quite a while from their home in Norway, and was in fact located in Anaheim, California. Because of this, Elsa had at first been hesitant to come until Anna had convinced her that it was a once-in-a-life-time opportunity.

Elsa gaped at the building in front of her as Anna stepped out of the carriage behind her. To say it was huge would be a massive understatement. It was ginormous. It looked more like a mansion than a school; it had a large wrought-iron gate in front, and in the front of the gate were the letters WDHS intricately designed into the patterns.

The building itself was made of dark red bricks, and had many white-painted windows. The front door was white wood, and the effect was that of an old estate from the early 1900s. In front of the school there stood a large fountain, spewing water everywhere. It was beautiful.

Surrounding the school was large flowerbeds of red, pink, yellow, and white roses. The lawn was a healthy green color, and there were sprinklers on in a few places, watering the grass so that it would stay looking beautiful and healthy. Where the grounds ended, there started lush, green forests where Elsa was sure lived deer and other forest animals.

Elsa could no longer suppress the grin that was threatening to spill over onto her face. Anna came up to her and took her hand. "Ready?" she asked. "As I'll ever be," replied Elsa. They walked together, hand in hand, dragging their bags, into the beautiful building.

Whatever they thought the outside looked like, the inside looked just as wonderful.

The inside had a brown hardwood floor, and on both sides of the door there were two sitting areas. The couches were dark red, and the coffee tables were of dark brown wood. The walls of the room were of a light brown. The light from the windows shone onto the room, creating a warm and welcoming feeling.

Straight ahead, there was a pretty women sitting behind a desk. She had raven black hair and was wearing a soft yellow blouse with a dark blue pencil skirt. Her hair was nicely done in a bun. The name plate in the front of the desk read, 'Snow White, Registrar'.

The girls walked to the front desk, where the pretty woman was holding a pen and waiting to sign them in. "Hello dears," she said sweetly. "And what are your names?" The sisters told her their names, along with their ages and grades, and finally she looked up again and smiled warmly.

"Alright," the lady said. She handed the girls each a key "These are the keys to your dorm rooms. Each of you will have only one dorm mate. On every floor, the Girl's rooms are on the left side, while the Boy's rooms are on the left. Unfortunately, you two will not be on the same floor, as you are in different grades."

The sisters nodded.

"No problem, miss Snow White," said Elsa politely. "We didn't expect to be put in the same dorm." Elsa and Anna gave each other a quick hug before smiling widely at each other and walking toward their perspective dorm rooms.

Elsa went toward the elevator to the right of the desk while Anna went to the one to the left. She pushed the button for floor 10, where all of the tenth graders would be sleeping. She looked at the key in her hand. On the head, it had the inscription '10-G5'. Snow White had told her that this stood for Floor 10-Girl Room 5.

Elsa walked to her dorm room. The hallway was empty, as it was only first day and almost everyone was unpacking and getting settled. Elsa found her dorm and walked inside.

Instantly she felt self-conscious.

There was a beautiful blonde girl setting up her side of the room already. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, not unlike Elsa's, but that was where the similarities ended. Unlike Elsa, her blonde hair was golden blonde, and many a strand hung out loosely. Her bangs fell low, almost covering her grey eyes. She wore a dark brown skirt that went to her knees with black tights underneath, and a dark green tank top. She also wore heavy winter boots with fur on the rim.

Seeing how this girl looked made Elsa peer self-consciously at her own outfit. She, herself, wore her platinum blonde hair in a long braid on her shoulder; she wore an ice-blue tank top with a small, slightly darker blue jacket and dark blue jeans. On her feet were some short, black, one-inch heels.

The other girl finally looked up from her work on her side of the room and peered at Elsa. "Hello," she said, a half smile on her face. "You must be Elsa. My name is Astrid Hofferson, and I believe that we will be dorm mates for the year." She held out her hand for Elsa to shake, and she did so.

"Alright," said Astrid. "Well, I've already decorated my side of the room, so you can get to work on yours whenever. Don't touch my stuff and I won't touch yours, and I believe that we will be really good friends. I'm gonna go visit my friends and give you some space to get settled. I'll be back around two o' clock."

With that, Astrid walked out the room, leaving Elsa to decorate. Elsa looked at Astrid's side of the room, trying to find and inspiration.

Astrid's side had posters of rock bands on the walls, along with some display weapons on it. It really showed a lot about her character, which Elsa liked. Suddenly, Elsa got her inspiration.

Elsa used her powers to create a small blanket, kind of like the ice fabric that she had made her current outfit out of, and made a pillow to go along with it. She tinted them both with a light blue. Then she used more of her powers to put light frost on her bed, which was originally white, but the frost made it look like a very light ice-blue. Elsa then covered the walls, which were a nice white color as well, with many snowflake designs.

When she was done personalizing her side, she then went over to her dresser and began to unpack. She did this fast, because she didn't have any actual clothes. She always made her own out of her ice, so there was no need for any that her parents would buy for her. Instead, she filled her drawers with her other things.

For instance, her top drawer was filled like a file cabinet, only she filled the files with her stories that she always wrote. She had always found writing to be a very good outlet if she was ever upset. Her second drawer was filled with her jewelry, because no matter how many times she had told them not to, her parents always bought her jewels and such, especially sapphires, which they claimed 'brought out her eyes'. Her third drawer was where she decided to put her computer and computer accessories.

Last but not least, she put her small trinkets on top of the dresser. Her favorite of all was a small merry-go-round that she had made out of ice, and enchanted it to move. Net to it there was a small music box that her parents had given her long ago, and made it to sing to her in her own mother's voice. Finally, there was a small ice castle that she had made with her powers years before; she didn't even know when she had made it.

Finally she was done with everything. She looked at her bedside table, where her clock sat. It was nearly one o' clock. Having nothing else to do, Elsa decided to go to the school cafeteria and get some lunch. The problem was that she only realized after she left the room that she didn't know where the school cafeteria was.

Deciding that she might as well figure it out, Elsa took to wandering the huge building, exploring. She walked around the place, until finally she found someone in the halls and decided to ask for directions. She walked over to the person and lightly tapped their shoulder.

The person turned around, and she gasped.

The person was a boy, and he had white- literally white, not blonde –hair and startling blue eyes. He had a mischievous grin on his face. His eyes sparkled in fun. He wore a blue hoodie and blue jeans with white sneakers. He was very handsome, and Elsa had a hard time formulating a sentence in her mind.

"Yes?" the boy asked softly.

Elsa snapped out of her reverie. "Um, can you please tell me where the kitchen is?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm. "Of course, I was actually about to head there myself," said the boy. "By the way, my name is Jack Frost. Follow me, I'll show you where the cafeteria is." He motioned for her to follow him, and she did.

"So," he said, a hint of mischief in his eyes. "Can you tell me your name? Or do I have to make one up for you?" "My name is Elsa," she replied. He smiled brightly. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said. She blushed. "Th-thanks." she answered.

Finally they made it to the cafeteria. He walked her inside, and motioned for her to sit down next to him. He led her to a table with many other students already sitting there. Elsa instantly recognized one of them. Astrid was sitting there net to a dark haired boy with longish hair, wearing black jeans and a dark green tee shirt, along with winter boots much like hers.

Across the table sat a dark haired African girl with chocolate brown eyes. She wore a cream colored tank top with light green shorts that stopped just before her knees. Her hair was kept up in a bun atop her head. There seemed to be slight bags under her eyes, as though she hadn't slept well.

Net to her sat another girl. This one had flaming red hair that seemed to be unmanageable, and it hung free over her shoulders. She wore a dark aqua-colored long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. On her feet she had regular aqua colored tennis shoes. She was chatting happily with the girl across from her.

Another boy sat next to them. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and wore a black tee shirt and jeans. His shoes were tattered tennis shoes that he must have had for God knows how long. He kept running his hand through his hair, as though trying to mess it up more than it already was.

The girl was Asian with dark hair that cascaded loosely down her back, a little over half way down. She wore a light pink blouse, with a soft green skirt that went to her knees. On her feet she wore black flats. On her neck she wore the white half of a Yin/Yang symbol on a necklace. Elsa wondered for a moment where the other part was, before she saw the boy sitting next to the girl.

The boy was Asian also, and had short, army cut black hair. He wore a light brown shirt with dark brown khakis. On his neck he wore the other side of the Yin/Yang necklace. He had his arm wrapped around the girls waist and was chatting with the African girl and the other girl, who appeared to be his girlfriend.

The last girl at the table had straight, red hair, which hung loosely down her back and went all the way down to the bottom of her back. She wore a sea green top and the same color skirt, which went down to her knees. In her hair there was a single purple flower.

Across from the red head sat the last person in the group, a boy with ebony hair that went all the way down his neck. He wore a white button down shirt and black pants. On his feet he had black tennis shoes. He was talking and toughing with the red haired girl, and Elsa could tell that they were together.

Finally Jack and Elsa got to the table. The rest of the people looked up. Astrid grinned. "Hey, Elsa," she said. "I see you've already met my buddy Jack." Elsa nodded. "Yeah," she said. "I got lost so he helped me find the cafeteria." "Oh," said the boy net to Astrid. "Well then, we might as well introduce ourselves."

It turned out that the boy's name was Hiccup, and he and Astrid were together. The African girl was named Tiana, the red haired girl in the aqua colored clothes was Merida, the blonde boy was Kristoff, the Asian girl was Mulan, her boyfriend was Shang, the other red haired girl was named Ariel, and her boyfriend was named Eric.

All of them became friends immediately. Elsa sat next to Merida, who hit it off with her immediately, and Jack sat next to Hiccup, who seemed to be his best friend. They talked for what seemed like forever before three new people arrived. Elsa grinned.

The first was Anna, who smiled widely and hugged Elsa tightly before sitting next to her. The second was a blonde girl named Rapunzel who was apparently her dorm mate. She had long blond hair that went all the way to her lower back, and wore a lavender blouse with a darker purple skirt that went to her knees. She wore purple flats.

The last person was a dark haired boy who later introduced himself as Flynn Rider (though Rapunzel argued that his real name was Eugene Fitzherbert). He wore brown jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt with a blue vest. He wore hiking boots on his feet. He held hands tightly with the blonde girl.

The two newcomers walked to the table, and Anna finally let her sister go. Jack looked shocked. "How do you two know each other?" he asked. "Anna is my sister," Elsa explained. "How do you know her?" "Oh," said Jack. "We met Anna almost as soon as she got here."

Elsa smiled fondly at her sister, who went to sit beside Flynn and Rapunzel. "Not that I can say I'm surprised," she said. "Anna makes friends fast than she can introduce herself sometimes." They all laughed and got to know each other better, and soon Elsa had learned quite a bit about her new friends.

Tiana spoke with a strong southern accent and lived in New Orleans. Merida was from DomBroch, Ireland and spoke with a slightly fading accent of her own. She soon learned why everyone had been accepted to the school as well, because in order to get in you would have to have magical powers, be in relation to someone with magical powers, have shown bravery in one form or other, or know about magical creatures and/or magic itself.

Astrid and Hiccup were owners and trainers/breeders of dragons, Jack had saved the world from some nightmare guy named Pitch, Tiana had been cursed to be a frog at some point, but the spell was broken when she became a princess, Merida had saved her mother when she had been turned into a bear by magic, Kristoff knew some magic because his family were trolls, Mulan and Shang had saved all of their homeland, China, from some really bad people, Arial had been cursed by a sea witch but defeated her with the help of Eric, Rapunzel had magic healing hair that glowed when she sang, and Flynn helped save her from a terrible witch named Mother Gothel.

Elsa smiled. Their stories were extraordinary. Her own was rather boring. She had simply been born with ice powers and had been learning to control them. Anna had gotten in because she knew of the magic and was in relation to Elsa, who had magic herself. When Jack had told her of his powers, however, she had been very pleased. He had shown her that he could conjure a snowflake out of thin air, and had bet that she couldn't do anything so amazing, because she had as of yet not told him of her powers. She had scoffed and held up her hand. Instantly the whole cafeteria had light snow covering it, and the whole table had gaped. Then Jack had gotten cocky again.

"Bet you can't make it stop," he had said challengingly. She had laughed. "How much you wanna bet?" she had asked. All of the people who thought Jack was right had put down ten dollars. She had snapped her fingers, and instantly the snow on the floor disappeared and the small snow clouds that had gathered went away. Elsa made fifty dollars out of that bet.

Nearly an hour later, everyone started to go back to their dorm rooms, promising to meet the next day for breakfast before classes started. They went back in pairs, according to who was a dorm mate with whom. Jack went with Hiccup, Anna went with Rapunzel, Tiana went with Merida, Astrid obviously went with Elsa, Kristoff went with Flynn, Mulan with Arial, and Eric with Shang.

Elsa sat on her bed in her side of the room. "Cool decorations," said Astrid, looking the room over. "Where did you get them?" "I made them," answered Elsa. "I learned to make ice fabric when I was little. I never liked the feeling of cloth, so I make my own clothes out of ice."

Astrid grinned. "Remind me to ask for your help when we go dress shopping for the back to school dance." she said. Elsa laughed. "I don't think that you would want me to make your dress unless you want it to be ice blue," she said. "I still haven't learned how to make it in different colors except for blue, dark blue, and black."

"I could go for the black," said Astrid, smiling. "But I think I'll leave the blue for you. Anyway, the girls and I are going to go shopping for the dance later this week. Wanna come and help us pick what to wear? It might give you inspiration on what to make for yourself."

"Maybe," said Elsa. "But I don't think I'll be going. I don't have a date or anything, and it seems like almost all of you guys will. I mean, Kristoff obviously likes Anna, you and Hiccup are going out, as are Arial and Eric, Shang and Mulan, and Rapunzel and Flynn."

"Excuse me?" said Astrid. "Jack totally likes you! I would be surprised if he didn't ask you out tomorrow. And even if he doesn't, Tiana is going, even though her boyfriend is in New Orleans and won't come back to school for another two weeks because of family problems or whatever, and Merida doesn't have a boyfriend at all! Not having a date isn't a reason not to go."

"Okay, first," said Elsa, her cheeks pink. "Jack doesn't like me. And second, Merida has three guys trailing after her all the time. She just won't date them because she's too independent. And Tiana is proud enough that she doesn't care if she does or doesn't have a date. There is a big difference between those two girls and me."

"Okay," said Astrid. "If you had a date, would you go?" "I guess," said Elsa. "But like I said, nobody here likes me so it's not like it matters." Astrid rolled her eyes. "My god, girl!" she said. "You sound like a soap opera. Just get it over with and have fun with your friends, date or not!"

Elsa sighed, knowing that this would be the end of the conversation. "Alright," she said. "I guess I'll go."

Astrid smiled again and went over to her desk, presumably to email someone, and was quiet. Elsa looked at her clock. It was only three o' clock. There was plenty to do, so she decided to go around the grounds and explore the grounds. She took off her blue jacket, as it was nearly eighty degrees outside, and walked out of the room.

She went down the same elevator that she had used when she had gotten there earlier that day, and out the front door, telling miss Snow White that she would be exploring the grounds until about four or five o' clock. She walked toward the fountain and smiled.

She froze some of the random water droplets that would come out, but soon she was having a lot of fun. She froze the whole thing, freezing the pool at the bottom into a huge skating rink. Then she changed her heels into skating boots and got on, floating gracefully on the ice.

She spun in perfect movements on the ice, doing the same as she had so many times before when she had been stressed or wanted to get away from everything else. It made her feel happy every time. She transformed her current outfit into an ice skating outfit in a second, and suddenly every thought of the handsome Jack Frost was pushed from her mind.

Suddenly a voice broke her concentration. "Nice moves, Elsa," it said.

**I know, first chapter cliffie, but I couldn't resist! And besides, it was already at 3,650 words already, so I decided to leave it be for the moment. I am already writing the next chapter, so it'll be up hopefully very soon! R&R!**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	2. A Little More Than Friends

**I wasn't going to update till tomorrow, but I saw the two wonderful reviews that were left, and it inspired me. I am gonna update just ONE DAY early this time… Thank you two for being so nice!**

**Thanks to those blessings from above that favorited and followed the story! I love you guys and that was an **_**amazing **_**confidence booster!**

**Pretty please with a cherry on top please review? I love it when you do! I know that this chapter isn't quite as good, but still, I need to know what's going on in those little reader minds of yours! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna call Disney and see if the dollar that I have to my name will be enough to buy these characters from them…**

"Nice moves, Elsa," the voice said.

Elsa jumped, causing her to trip and fall. She got up, frowning, and looked toward the voice. There stood the white haired form of Jack Frost. "Jack!" she laughed. "You made me fall!" He laughed and offered his hand to pull her up, and she gratefully took it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Jack pulled his hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was. "Um, I just wanted to, err, ask you a question," he said. She smiled. "Yes?" she asked. "Um, well," he stammered. "I was just, err, wondering if maybe, um, you would go to the back to school dance with me?"

Elsa's eyes widened and her grip on his hand loosened, sending her falling backward again. This time, however, he caught her by the waist and pulled her back up. "You don't have to," he said, though he looked deflated. "No, I want to," she said quickly. "I was just surprised."

His smile returned. "Awesome!" he said. "I'll, um see you tomorrow then!" He ran- well, almost skipped –back up the front steps happily. She laughed at him and followed suit, as it was now getting dark and she was sure it was near six o' clock.

She walked back to the room in a happy daze, and decided to just conjure up some food with her magic instead of going to the cafeteria. She went to her dorm and did so, finding that Astrid was at dinner and not in the room. "I can't wait for the dance," she mused as she ate.

She fell asleep early, at only eight o' clock that night, deep blue eyes and mischievous smiles plaguing her dreams.

Three days later, the girls went out to get their dresses for the dance. Everyone had been reasonably surprised and excited when they had found out that Jack and Elsa were going together, and now the dance was the net day, making all of the girls very nervous about what they would wear.

Elsa had decided that she would, indeed, be making her dress out of her ice magic, but while they were shopping she managed to find a good idea for what she might make the dress look like. She decided to make it long sleeved, light blue, and very slim, going down to her ankles, and it would have a slit going down the left leg, and it would have a long, see through train behind it.

While she was planning her dress, she also helped her friends with picking out theirs.

**(A/N: The followi\ng is me trying to describe the dresses that they wear in their respective movies, but this is all on memory so I don't know how accurate I'll be. Sorry if I don't describe them quite right!)**

Anna picked out a floor length, green dress with short, ruffle, short sleeves, and a green necklace that matched her eyes; Astrid wore a knee length, dark brown dress with her same black tights underneath, and her winter boots were still worn as well; Tiana wore a light green, floor length ball gown dress with a green comb in her hair, and her hair was in that same bun; Merida, meanwhile, wore a long, forest green dress that went not quite to the floor, and she wore dark green flats; Mulan wore a long, floor length sot pink dress and the same color flats, and her hair was pulled into a bun; Arial wore a slightly darker pink dress that was in a ball gown style, much like Tiana's, and she wore her hair down; Rapunzel wore a light pinkish-lavender dress that went to her ankles, her long hair in a braid.

**(A/N: Again, sorry if the descriptions weren't accurate; this was the hardest part of the chapter to write.)**

The girls each let the store smiling and laughing together, and then Anna got an idea. "Hey, guys," she said. "What do you think the guys are doing right now?" Everyone thought for a moment before suddenly Mulan snapped her fingers. "What do you guys wanna bet that their goofing off in their dorms rather than getting ready for the dance?" she asked.

"I don't make sucker bets," said Tiana. "So I'm not betting anything." The other girls laughed. "I would be more than willing to bet that that's exactly what they're doing," said Merida. "Anyone brave enough to bet against me?" Anna's hand shot up. "How about this," she said. "I bet that all of them except for Kristoff, Hiccup, and _possibly_ Eric are goofing off."

Ariel laughed. "I would bet on that," she said. "Maybe so," replied Elsa. "But I'm gonna take that bet and change it a bit. I think that Jack will be getting ready for the dance as well." Several of the other girls bet along with her, and when everyone had made their bets, they headed back to the school to spy on the boys and see who was right.

When they got here, Anna volunteered to go to the door and spy on the boys to see who was inside partying. She stood outside the door and opened it slightly, just enough to peek inside. She frowned when she saw what was going on inside Hiccup and Jack's room.

All of the boys had assembled and were standing in the middle of the room in what appeared to be the clothes that they would be wearing to the ball. It was kind of sweet, actually. She went back to Elsa's room, where the girls had intended to meet.

"Nobody won," she said sadly. Then her mood brightened. "They were all talking to each other and getting ready for the dance! It was _so_ sweet!" She giggled her girlish giggle, and the rest of the girls sighed, before some began to drift off into their daydreams.

It was Tiana who finally broke the silence. "Okay, all of you lovesick girlie girls," she said. "Let's get ready for the dance. We need to get our hair done and we need to lay our stuff out so that straight after classes tomorrow we can get ready and dressed."

The girls consented. After all, they would have an early start the net day; they needed to get this night done so that they could go to sleep soon.

Classes seemed to go by in slow motion the net day; first period Math was unbearable, but that wasn't anything new, but what was new was the fact that Jack's favorite class, History, couldn't seem to end quickly enough for her. Finally, the day was over.

The girls headed to Elsa's room while the boys headed to Jack's. The boys got dressed in the suits that they had gotten earlier in the week and went to the auditorium, where the dance was to be held, to wait for the girls. Hiccup and Jack were deep in conversation when suddenly Eric poked Jack's shoulder.

"What is it?" Jack asked. Eric looked dumbstruck, and he simply pointed toward the doorway. Jack and Hiccup looked up, and Jack gasped. The girls were walking in, laughing together. They looked beautiful, but Jack just couldn't keep his eyes off of one of them in particular.

Elsa looked stunning.

He walked up to her, in a daze, and held out his hand to her. "M-may I have this dance?" he asked. She giggled and took his hand. "Sure," she said. He grinned and took her to the middle of the floor, where one of their favorite songs were playing.

He laughed as she began to sing along with the music, unable to take his eyes off of the beautiful girl in his arms.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past_

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway._

Jack didn't remember the last time he had felt this way. Elsa looked like she was having a blast, and _he_ was having the time of his life. He looked around. After he had come to dance with Elsa, his friends had apparently joined, because now everyone was dancing to a song, and everyone had found their dates and were apparently having just as much fun as he was.

They both walked over to the punch bowl and got something to drink, and Jack checked his watch. It was nearly eight o' clock, meaning they had been there two hours. It barely felt like ten minutes to him, though. He watched as she smiled and laughed with their friends, who had already been on and off of the dance floor too many times to count.

Suddenly a slow song came on and Jack looked at Elsa, who was smiling widely still as she talked to Mulan. He came over net to her, and grinned. "Excuse me, but may I cut in?" he asked. Mulan giggled and left, in search of Shang. "May I have this dance?" he asked Elsa.

Elsa turned bright red but gave him her hand.

He led her to the middle of the room, where he put his hand on her waist and placed hers on his shoulder before taking her other hand in his. They swayed to the beat of the music, and she put her head on his chest, sighing in contentment. They simply stood there like that for a moment, before he took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up so that he could look into her eyes.

As he tilted her head up to meet his eyes, Elsa took in a breath. _Is he going to kiss me?_ she thought to herself. _Do I want him to?_ She knew the answer straight away. _Yes, _she said to herself. She looked into his eyes. "Elsa?" he said. "I like you a lot, probably more than any other girl I've met. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

She smiled. "I like you, too, Jack," she said. "I would love to be your girlfriend." They both grinned at each other, and neither could seem to wipe the smile off of their faces. He placed a hand on her ace and stroked her cheek, pulling her up toward him.

He looked into her eyes for a moment before closing the space between them and kissing her softly. Her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him back, her arms snaked behind his neck, and she would swear for the rest of her life that sparks flew.

The next day, Elsa woke up hoping that her memories weren't all a dream. She remembered all of last night, even after that wonderful kiss. She had gone back to the dorm in a daze, and fallen asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, not even bothering to change out of her gown.

She got up and out of bed to get ready for the day. The day before had been Friday, so it was now weekend, and for that she was glad. As she got up, she realized that Astrid had already left the dorm. She stretched out and got up, changing her gown into her same tank top and jeans.

She looked at her clock and realized that it was only nine o' clock, so she ran down to the cafeteria to get breakfast and find her friends. She found them at their regular table, talking and laughing. Jack had his back to her, but was talking cheerfully with Hiccup.

Elsa came up behind her, putting her fingers to her lips to signal to those who had seen her not to say anything, and then covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she said. Jack laughed. "Hmm, let me see…" he said. "Could it be Rapunzel?"

"Nope," she laughed.

"Astrid?"

"Nope,"

"Oh, I know," he feigned realization. "Is it my beautiful girlfriend Elsa?" "Of course," she giggled, sitting down next to him. He snapped his fingers. "Should have known sooner," he pretended to scold himself. "But I think I know how to make it up to you!"

"Oh really?" she asked. "Yep," he answered. "How?" she replied. "By taking you on a romantic date of course," he said. "That is, if you'd like to." Elsa laughed. "Of course I would," she answered.

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Okay, lovebirds." he said. "Stop flirting and let's eat!" He took another huge bite of cereal for emphasis. Jack laughed. "Alright," he said. "Thank you," said Hiccup, his mouth still full. The whole table laughed at this. Then Elsa noticed something. "Everyone else is here but Anna," she said. "Where is she?"

"Oh," said Kristoff. "Anna said she needed to turn in a paper for one of her classes. She'll be here soon I think." "Alright," said Elsa. "I'm gonna go get some cereal; I'll be right back." She got up and made her way to the buffet, where the chef, Mister Kronk, was busy making eggs.

"Need anything, little lady?" he asked. "Just as bowl of cereal, chef." Elsa said, laughing. The kind man did what she asked and she walked back to the table.

The rest of the day was uneventful, up to the point when Jack picked her up for the date. He came to her dorm room door with a lily, which he knew was her favorite flower. Neither had dressed up much, as neither needed to. "Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yep," she said. "Let's go!"

**Okay, that's chapter two! Stay tuned for chapter three and the big date! Remember to R&R, as I still haven't gotten any reviews *cries***

**-CahillGirl2001**


	3. Dates and Couples

**Okay, so just to clear things up, I was told by someone who read my story that read the first chapter that the people in Frozen lived in Arendelle, not in Norway. I just wanted to let you guys know that due to a theory made online, Arendelle is supposedly located in Norway, which is why I said Norway in the first chapter. Sorry for the confusion.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my amazing reviewers:**

**Aimee: Thanks! I'll make sure to continue to make them really long just for you! But I finished the second chapter the day after I finished the first, I was trying to wait till three days after, but I just couldn't and then I saw my amazing reviewers and just couldn't hold out any longer.**

**Guest: Good job on the guessing ;)**

**Guest: Don't worry, I updated!**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I will update probably every two to three days.**

**Shimmer Shine: Don't worry I'll write as many chapters as I can.**

**me: Thanks! I will!**

**So sorry that I didn't respond sooner to you guys! I love you all! Continue to review for me. I am gonna let you get to the story now! TTYL!**

**Disclaimer: Disney said that I would have to have more than just my dollar to buy the characters. *cries***

Jack took Elsa outside, where a cab was waiting for them. He opened the gates and made a fake bow. "Milady," he said, trying to hold in a laugh. "Thank you, Mister Frost," Elsa said, sticking her nose in the air and pretending to be a rich heiress or something. Jack laughed.

Jack whispered something in the taxi drivers' ear and handed him some money. The man took it and started driving. "Where are we going?" asked Elsa. "That's for me to know and you to find out," said Jack, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Elsa pouted. "Pleeeeease tell me?" she asked. "Nope," said Jack. Elsa pretended to pout some more and muttered something that sounded a lot like his name followed by a very rude three letter word. "I am not a mule!" said Jack, feigning indignance.

She laughed. "You're as stubborn as one," she said. "Oh, really?" he said. She nodded, still laughing. "Well if I'm as stubborn as one, and you're at least twice as stubborn as me, what are you?" she looked at him for a moment, trying to find a comeback probably, but finally she sighed. "Touché," she said.

He laughed again, causing her to grin. Finally the cab stopped, and Jack helped Elsa out of the car. She gasped when she saw where they were. The can had pulled up in front of a very nice Italian restaurant. "Jack!" she said. "I'm not dressed to go to someplace this fancy!"

He laughed lightly and looked straight in her eyes. "You don't have to be," he said. "You look absolutely beautiful no matter what you wear." She blushed lightly. "Are you sure?" she asked, inspecting herself. "Yes," he said softly, the smile gone from his face. He was serious now. "You're beautiful no matter what."

He pulled her chin up so that she was looking at him, and leaned down slightly. She closed her eyes and leaned up, kissing him. They didn't know how long they stayed there, but when they finally pulled away, they were both breathing slightly heavily.

"Okay," she said softly. He grinned, grabbing her hand, and led her inside.

Inside, there was a pretty hostess who stood behind the little stand. She grinned. "Hello," she said. "May I be of service to you?" "Yes please," said Jack. "I have reservations under Jack Frost." "Oh, right here," she answered, looking down at her clipboard. "Please follow me."

They followed her to a small booth table in the back, where not many people sat. They sat down, and the hostess walked away as Elsa grabbed her menu. "Everything looks really good," she said after a moment. Jack laughed. "Get whatever you want, love." he said. "Tonight's my treat."

Elsa was about to argue, but he held up a hand to silence her. "No arguments," he said quickly. She sighed. "Alright," she consented. She looked back down at her menu. Suddenly there was a lady that came up. She was about as old as Miss Snow White, with golden blonde hair.

"Hello, ma'am and sir," she said. "My name is Cinderella, and I will be your waitress for this evening. Do either of you want something to eat or drink?" "Yes, please," said Elsa. "I'll have a Root Beer, please." "And I'll have a Doctor Pepper," said Jack politely.

The girl nodded, writing down the orders. "And would you like anything to eat?" she asked. "I'll just have a bowl of spaghetti and some bread sticks, please," said Elsa. "And I'll take a salad and spaghetti with meatballs," said Jack. "Alright," said Cinderella. She smiled. "I'll be right back with the food," she said. She walked away to the kitchens.

The couple talked or nearly twenty minutes, eating their appetizers that they had ordered, before the waitress came back with their food. It looked absolutely amazing. Elsa grabbed her fork as soon as the food got to her, quickly taking as big a bite as was ladylike, and swallowed the hot pasta.

"Somebody is enjoying their food," commented Jack with a smirk a while later. Elsa had finished her food already and was working on a large vanilla ice cream with lots of strawberry topping and a small cherry on top. Of course, by this point the cherry was gone, the ice cream almost nonexistent as she had eaten so much.

"You're one to talk," said Elsa, pointing to Jack's own large chocolate cake covered in chocolate ice cream. It was almost gone. They both laughed. "Touché," he said, grinning still. Elsa took the last bite of her ice cream and sighed, placing a hand over her stomach.

"I'm full," she moaned. Jack laughed at her. Then he finished his, and groaned as well. "Sorry for laughing," he said. "Karma really is a witch." It was Elsa's turn to laugh now. She glanced down at her watch and nearly jumped out of her seat. "Jack," she exclaimed. "It's nearly eight o' clock!"

He jumped up quickly, flagging down the waitress. "Miss Cinderella," he said. "I would like to have the check, please." She smiled and obliged, quickly bringing the check. He paid for the meal and then ran out, Elsa at his heels. They both laughed as the cab drove them home.

When they got to the school, he walked her to the door, pulling it open for her, still laughing. He walked her to her bedroom, which, coincidentally, managed to be only three doors down from hers. "Goodnight, Elsa," he said. They had stopped laughing, and were now simply smiling at each other.

"Goodnight, Jack," she said. She was about to walk in the room, when she suddenly turned around. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, then ran back inside the room, closing the door on a very shocked and happy white-haired boy.

Jack put his hand to his cheek where she had kissed him and walked back toward the room. He walked in, making Hiccup turn toward him from his position on his bed. He grinned at his best friend, and then looked confused when he saw the goofy look his Jack wore.

"What has you in such a good mood, Jack?" he asked. "Oh," said Jack. "Nothing really." Jack lay on his own bed and thought of how wonderful that night had been, from the moment he picked her up to the time he dropped her back off, completely unaware of the strange look his best friend was giving him.

Meanwhile, Elsa walked into the room, sitting down on her bed dreamily. Astrid immediately got up from where she was sitting at her desk. "What has you in such a good mood?" she asked, sitting on her own bed. "I just had a date with Jack," Elsa answered.

Astrid nodded her approval. "Nice pick," she said. "He's probably one of the only single guys in this school that isn't a total jerk." "Yeah," sighed Elsa. "Okay, girl," said Astrid, holding up her hands in the universal sign or stop. "Don't start with the lovey-dovey girlie sighing daydreaming stuff."

Elsa laughed. "Okay," she said. "I'm out of dream land." "Good," said Astrid, grinning. "I thought I would have to hit you with a book or something." Elsa threw her pillow at Astrid, laughing. Astrid frowned slightly. "Why is your pillow so cold?" she asked.

Elsa felt her pillow. "Feels fine to me," she said, shrugging. Then she realized what the problem was. "Oh! I made the pillow and blanket out of ice, just like my clothes." Astrid shivered. "But how do you not freeze?" she asked. "The cold never bothered me anyway," Elsa said, shrugging again. **(A/N:****Sorry, the opportunity was staring me in the face.)**

Astrid looked at her like she had grown a second head, but said nothing further on the subject. "Alrighty then," she said. "It's pretty late, and I wanna get up early tomorrow, so it's time for bed I would say. Goodnight Elsa." She turned on her back and turned off her lamp, bathing the room in darkness.

Elsa turned on her phone's flashlight so as not to disturb her roommate and walked to her drawer with her stories in it. She realized that she had been neglecting them a lot lately, and didn't want that to effect much, so she grabbed out one of her personal favorite fanfictions that she was writing and sat down to write some more.

Elsa woke the next morning lying on top of her papers. She couldn't recall when she fell asleep last night, but she didn't particularly care, either. She got up and looked outside. It was sunrise, her favorite part of the day, though she rarely saw it because she was always asleep.

She smiled as she saw the sun rise. Surprisingly, she wasn't tired at all. Looking over at Astrid's bed, she saw that she was still asleep. Elsa got herself dressed for the day and sat back down, though instead of writing she pulled out one of her favorite books and started to read.

Nearly an hour later, Astrid woke up. "You're up early?" she asked sleepily, getting up and stretching. "Yeah," said Elsa, still reading. "I woke up and saw no point in going back to sleep, so I stayed up and started reading my book." At this, she lifted her book slightly as if to show Astrid.

Astrid yawned. "Oh," she said. "Cool." She got up and walked to the bath room to get dressed, still talking, though Elsa couldn't figure what she was saying. When she finally came back out, Elsa heard, "-And then coming home late yesterday night only to wake up before me? That was awesome, girl."

By now, Elsa and Astrid were walking to the cafeteria, still talking. They sat down in front of Jack and Hiccup (who were the only two that were early risers of the boys in the group) today, so that they could still talk to one another. "Why are you sitting all the way over there, Astrid?" asked Hiccup, pouting slightly.

Astrid laughed. "I'm only two feet away, Hic!" she said. "I think you'll live." Jack pouted at Elsa. "Please, Snowflake?" he asked, patting the empty seat next to him. Elsa shook her head, laughing. "Nope," she said. "I wanna talk to my friend, and so I'm gonna sit right here, barely two feet away, so that I can."

Both boyfriends frowned and pretended to pout.

The girls laughed at their boyfriend's reactions as the rest of their friends gradually made their way to the cafeteria. Most looked completely sleep. Anna, of course, was falling half asleep on the table, because though she was very bubbly in the afternoon hours, she was most definitely _not_ a morning person.

It took until about eight AM, when class was due to start, for everybody to wake up properly. Everyone went to their classes, though some much less willingly then others. Jack and Elsa stalled going to the Math class that they, Hiccup, Astrid, and Eric all Kristoff shared for as long as they could.

Unfortunately, they both knew that their professor would be very angry if they were too late. Of course, Professor Hades was always angry anyways, so that fact didn't mean anything to them. Still, it wasn't good for the students' health to get on Hades' bad side, so they finally had to go to their least favorite class.

_"__Elsa," whispered a soft voice. "Psssst." _

_Elsa felt a soft weight climb on the bed. "Elsa!" said Anna's child voice again. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Elsa groaned as Anna tried to shake her awake. "Anna," she said, trying to be patient. She was a child again. "Go back to sleep!"_

_Anna plopped down on top of Elsa, lying down. "I just cant," she said. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to_ play_!" Elsa couldn't help the smile that took over her face. She pushed the small child off of her and onto the floor. "Go play by yourself!" she said, but in a happy voice. She closed her eyes again and lay back down._

_It was all of about two seconds before Anna clambered back onto her. She leaned over her, opening one of Elsa's eyes. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked in a hushed voice. Elsa's face broke into a grin._

_The girls ran to the ballroom, where they often played. "Do the magic, do the magic!" Anna said happily, clapping. Elsa waved her hands, and made snow start falling inside the big room. Anna awed at the amazing magical display. "This is amazing!" she yelled. _

_The girls played for an hour or so, making a snowman named Olaf, ice skating, and having snowball fights. It was the most fun that they had had yet. Then tragedy struck._

_Elsa made huge snow piles as her sister jumped from one to the net. She laughed as she did so. "Slow down!" Elsa laughed. Anna didn't oblige. She jumped from pile to pile, Elsa catching her each time. She jumped and jumped, and each time Elsa had to make the piles faster and faster to catch her sister._

_Elsa slipped, trying to catch her._

_"__Anna!" Elsa yelled, still trying to catch her. She misfired, and suddenly, there was Anna, lying on the floor unconscious. "Anna!" Elsa yelled again, clutching her sister to her. "Mama, Papa!"_

_She held her sister to her. "It's okay, Anna," she promised. "I got you!"_

Elsa woke with a start from the terrible dream, her heart beating fast. She simply stayed there, crying, until she fell back to sleep. When she woke the next morning, she didn't remember anything about it or the figure that she could have sworn was there when it had happened. She didn't see it at the time, but she could have sworn that that figure looked very familiar…

**Dun dun dun! Lol sorry! Don't worry, I'll update extra soon because I did that to you guys. As a matter of fact, I will try to update tomorrow, and the day after at latest if possible. Just blame my muses… they don't like me and aren't good for my health sometimes…**

**Sorry about all of the mistakes, I realized as soon as I finished this chapter that today was Friday and I figured I should probably keep to updating every two days, so here it is!**


	4. Fights and Confessions

**Okay I literally posted chapter three seconds before I started this one, so I hope you like it. I am so sorry I didn't post as early as I had hoped, but I completely forgot to work on this chapter all of today because my uncle came into town and I didn't have much of a chance to write anything. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and hope it's not too rushed.**

**Thanks to all of my precious reviewer, favorites, and followers!**

**I just got my story joined into a community known as Elsa Froze My Homework. It's all kinds of stories about Elsa and Jack in high school! Go check it out if you'd like, I think that the stories would be very fun to read.**

**Also, I need you guys' opinion! I am so bored with just the Elsa and Jack thing… I think I want to start on something going on with Astrid and Hiccup too, but I don't know how to do it… And in the near future chapters I will introduce some stuff with Kristoff and Anna. **

**Disclaimer: Maybe I'll see if J.K. Rowling will sell me Harry Potter instead, since Disney won't sell me Frozen… *Hint hint!***

It was three and a half months after school had started. Elsa and Jack had been together for nearly that long already. It was already December fifteenth, and Elsa was trying very hard to be patient with her friends. To her and Jack, the forty degree weather was absolute bliss, but to their friends it was horrible.

Only Astrid and Hiccup were faring too well, and that was because in their home, Berk, the cold weather was normal. But that didn't stop them from complaining anyway. Astrid, who usually loved the cool temperature that the dorm room had, was getting quite fed up with freezing both in and outside, and Hiccup had the same feeling.

Elsa had to admit, all of her friends looked very different in their winter clothes, all bundled up. The only three that stayed dressed in the exact same things they had worn all the time was Eugene, because he always wore long sleeves anyway, and the 'Snow Couple' as people had started calling them.

Although none of their friends actually wore much different, except for now their shirt were long sleeved and they wore the same color coats as their shirts, and of course their clothes were now made of thicker fabric to keep out the cold. All they had done was make their outfits fit to the cold, refusing to completely be thrown out of their comfort zones.

They rarely went outside with Jack and Elsa, and so they entertained themselves with the thought of what would come the week before Christmas. Christmas break was to start on December eighteenth, and end on New Years' Eve, so that they could come to the New Year's ball the day after. None that would be going home for the holidays could wait to get back to their families.

Astrid and Hiccup were going to stay at school because of the fact that Berk didn't celebrate Christmas; Anna and Elsa would stay because Elsa didn't want to go back home, to be discriminated because of her powers; Jack would stay because unfortunately, he didn't have a real family to go home to; and Kristoff was going to stay because Anna was (everybody but her had noticed that he had a huge crush on her, and vice versa).

Being only three days till break, the students were all getting ready to leave. They all met the night of the seventeenth, at the cafeteria. For some reason, something had been bothering Elsa since the night of the date with Jack. Something had happened after she went to bed, but she didn't know what. As a matter of fact, she only knew it happened because something in her gut told her so.

Anna noticed this change in her sister.

"Elsa," she finally said. "For three months you've been spacing out except during classes and on the few dates with Jack you've had. What is bothering you so much?" "Yeah," said Jack, eating his food. "I've noticed too. I'm actually starting to get worried for you."

"Nothing is wrong, guys," said Elsa. "I just have a lot on my mind right now." Anna frowned. "I know it's something more than that," she said. "Just tell me what it is!" "No!" said Elsa. "I'm fine!" At her outburst, Anna frowned even more, but stayed silent. Everyone at the table was quiet for a moment.

"Alright," said Jack finally. "Anna and I are sorry, Elsa. We just wanted to know why you were so thoughtful and out of it lately. We care about you." "I know," said Elsa quietly. "But it's really nothing. I'm fine. I'm sorry that I snapped at you guys."

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. Nobody had anything to say. Finally Elsa stood up and put away her tray, going back to her room. _What is wrong with me?_ she asked herself. She sighed and sat on her bed. "Maybe I should write…" she said to herself. "No, I'm not in the right mood to write. I would end up killing off one of the characters or something."

"You know, if you keep talking to yourself people will think you crazy."

Elsa's attention snapped up to the figure in her doorway. Then she sighed in relief. "Jack," she scolded. "You scared me!" he chuckled. "I just wanted to come see you. I never really get to talk to you much anymore, and we haven't been on a date in about three weeks."

Elsa frowned. "I know," she said dejectedly. "I miss you too. I just don't know how to juggle everything. I have to deal with keeping my grades up, making sure that you do the same since you would rather party or go on dates with me then do so- but then again I don't mind that last one –and then I have to worry about the weird feeling I've been hav-"

She stopped, clapping her hand to her mouth. "What was that?" Jack asked. "What weird feeling have you been having?" "It's nothing!" said Elsa quickly. "I'm just being paranoid. Nothing is wrong." Jack's jaw clenched. "I know something is wrong, Elsa!" he retorted. "Why do you refuse to tell me? Or Anna, for that matter? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, Jack!" snapped Elsa. "Just because I don't share every detail of my life doesn't mean that I don't trust you! Why can't you see that?" "Because I care about you!" he yelled. "And I don't want you to get hurt! If something is wrong, I need to know so that I can help fix it!" He stormed to the door.

"Call me when you're ready to let me help you, or at least give me something other than a flat out lie like 'nothing is wrong,'" he said. He slammed the door shut behind him, walking out. Elsa threw herself down on her bed, sobbing. She felt like a complete and utter jerk. _But then again, _she thought. _He didn't have to try to make me tell him._

She fell asleep, laying on her bed, to her tears. That turned out to be a bad idea.

_She was on a horse. Her mother carried Anna in her arms, while her father carried her. They rode through the forest swiftly. She was so upset that the horse that she rode on had a trail of ice leading behind it. Her father had decided to bring Anna to the trolls to try to heal her._

_They made it to a clearing with many rocks. Elsa dismounted and stood beside her parents, while Anna sat, frozen, in her mother's arms. "Please!" he father yelled. "It's my daughter!" The rocks started rolling by themselves, scaring Elsa slightly. But she was more worried about Anna. The rocks rolled themselves out into…_

_Tiny people. Or trolls would be a better word. They had skin like rocks, but they were alive. It was very magical. "It's the king!" one said. There were gasps. Then a very old troll, the oldest there by the look of him, came up to her father. "Your majesty," he said. He then looked at Elsa. "Born with the powers or cursed?" _

_"__Born," stammered her father. "And their getting stronger." The troll beckoned for her mother to show Anna to him. she obliged. He felt her head. "You were lucky it wasn't her heart," he said. "The heart is not so easily changed; but the head can be persuaded."_

_"__Do what you must," her father said frantically. "I recommend removing all magic," said the troll, holding Anna's head. "Even memories of magic, to be safe. But don't worry; I leave the fun." A moment later, the one grimacing Anna's face transformed with a happy smile. She slept on peacefully. _

_"__She will be okay," said the troll. Elsa was frightened. "But she won't remember I have powers?" she asked. "It's for the best," he father said comfortingly. "Listen to me, Elsa," said the troll. He began making pictures appear in the air to demonstrate what he was saying._

_"__Your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also grave danger! You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." Elsa gasped as the pictures showed her being chased by monsters. She buried her face in her father's leg. "No," he said. "We will protect her. She can learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates; we'll reduce the staff; we'll limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone, including Anna."_

Elsa woke up, screaming. Luckily, she found that she had not awoken Astrid. Her dream came back to her full force. Her parents, the trolls, everything. Then she remembered something else. She had saved Arendelle, and conquered her powers. She had built an ice castle. But more important was what had happened afterwards.

_ "__You are going to jeopardize my plans, my queen, and we can't have that," the man said. He had inky black hair and was surrounded by black smoke or sand of some sort. Elsa was standing, but some sort of magic was making sure she couldn't move. _

_"__I am going to make sure that you won't be able to. I am going to take away the last three years of your life. You will be sixteen again, but most importantly, you will no longer be queen. You will live in the human world, in a small place called Arendelle in Norway. And your sister and that charming husband of hers… they will remember nothing as well. They will be trapped in the same world as you."_

_Elsa tried to scream, to speak, to move, to do anything, but she couldn't. _

_Suddenly her world was taken away. She seemed to be falling into nowhere. Then all went black._

Elsa didn't know what to do. So she did the only thing she could think of. She ran across the hallway to her boyfriend's door. For some reason, she knew that he would be able to help. Her gut feelings usually had a positive ending, and this one was no different. She knocked quietly on the door. After a moment she heard shuffling.

"Elsa?" said a very sleepy looking Jack. He stood in his doorway, looking at her as though she had lost her mind. "What's the problem?" "Come with me," she said. "I need to tell you something." He frowned slightly in confusion before following her to her room, where they sat on her bed.

She relayed her story to him carefully, and at some parts he seemed concerned while at others he seemed angry. "First," he said when he was finished. "I can't believe the troll would say something like that to a small child! And second, can you describe the bad man again?"

She obliged.

"Pitch…" he said. At Elsa's look, he quickly spoke up. She probably thought he said something else. "Pitch is the villain that I fought, remember? One of the reasons that I came to this school. I fought him with the rest of the guardians. The person that you saw seems to be Pitch, by the way you describe him."

Elsa gasped. "But what I want to know," continued Jack. "Is why he thought that you could defeat him? I mean, I know that you are more than willing and able to fight him and win, but still, why would he target you specifically? It seems that he may know something that we don't, and I don't enjoy that fact at all. Is there anything else that you can remember?"

Elsa shook her head, feeling useless. "Nope," she said. "I'm sorry. I told you everything that I know." Jack's eyes softened their gaze. He put his hand under her chin. "It's fine," he said softly. "It's not your fault. You've done nothing wrong. I should have known if Pitch was still out there terrorizing people. I should be the one that's sorry."

She leaned in slightly, leaving about a centimeter of space between them. His eyes locked on hers. "Apology accepted," she whispered. He leaned in, closing the space. They kissed for a little bit before Elsa pulled away. "I think that it's time that we get to bed," she said quietly. "Yeah," Jack said. He made to get up. "Good night, Elsa."

"Good night Jack," Elsa said contentedly, snuggling into her covers as Jack closed the door behind him, leaving. She smiled. _Everything is going to be fine_, she told herself. _Jack will always be here to save the day. _And with that she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Okay so it's not as long as I would have liked, but in two hours, I wrote literally 1,718 words of this chapter plus this author's note, so yeah. I think that I deserve thumbs up there. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I promise I will try to be better prepared when I update in two days. Remember to review, please? I love it when you guys do.**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	5. AN: Not A Chapter!

**Okay guys I have a problem. I can't update every two days anymore due to school. Just know that I will at least update once if not twice a week. Sorry for that, but school is getting really hard lately, and I don't want to get too far behind. Also, sorry if you thought that this was a chapter. I feel truly horrible right now. :(**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	6. To The Ball

**Heck yeah! I've now got over thirteen hundred views on this story! Thank you guys so much! Now if only if more people would review…**

**Anyway, I am so sorry I'm late! I just had a lot going on with Mother's Day, and then I had school, so I couldn't really write much for fear of getting behind… But don't worry, I'm gonna get everything in order and start balancing things out more.**

**I have decided that in this chapter I'm gonna introduce a sort of POV, but not really. Only one POV will be in first person, and only because I couldn't figure out another way to explain everything. All other POVs will be third person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a freaking thing! Yeah, go ahead and rub it in… *sobs***

**Now without further ado, here is the awesomeness that is Chapter Five!  
_**

Elsa's dreams had started fading over the next few months. She only had them every once in a while now, but she didn't really care because they were always the same ones every time. The one about Anna getting hurt, and then the one about the prophesy.

The only difference was that now, she had gone back to her usual, friendly self. Everything was absolutely perfect. Anna and Kristoff were still best friends (they couldn't figure out why Elsa and Jack kept looking at them like they knew something the friends didn't), Astrid and Hiccup were still going strong (he was the only one that could make her giggle or blush), and all seemed to be completely right for the first time in her young life.

And then came New Year's.

Everyone came home on New Year's Eve, as previously planned by the school. There was to be a masquerade ball the night of the thirty-first, and it was to last until midnight on the first, when the fireworks would go off, signaling the minute when all of the couples would be sharing a kiss at the stroke of midnight.

Elsa and the girls were getting ready at around five, merely three hours before the dance. They had all decided to wear different dresses than last time, and had opted for Elsa to make them, though she had promised not to do it with ice, but with warm frost.

The girls had decided that it would be cute to all wear matching dresses, so Elsa had obliged. All of them were now wearing ball gowns, with long sleeves that had one of them off the shoulder.

Elsa's was the same ice blue, while Anna's was a midnight blue. Astrid wore a light brown, Tiana light green, Merida wore a dark forest green, Mulan a light pink, Arial a powder pink, and Rapunzel a pinkish-purple. All had matching heels and masks to go with their dresses, but not a one had changed their favorite hairstyles.

By the time they were ready, it was merely ten minutes until they would meet the boys at the ball. It would be fantastic. The girls made their way to the auditorium, and walked through the doors, putting on their masks as they did so. The reaction they got was baffling. It was the same as they had gotten at the previous dance.

The whole room seemed to stop for a moment and stare, until the boys came up, when all of the students went back to their night. Each boy wore identical suits.

Jack wore a white suit, Kristoff's was brown, Hiccup wore a very dark brown to almost black suit, Naveen, Tiana's boyfriend who had come to school three weeks after everyone else, wore a darker green than her but not by much. Shang wore a black suit, Eric wore a sea green one, and Flynn wore a brown one with a dark blue tie. All of the boys had masks to match their suits.

**_Anna's POV:_**

Kristoff came up to Anna. They had decided that they would go to the ball as friends, since neither had anyone whom they had wanted to come with. "You look gorgeous," he observed. "Thank you," she said, smiling. She bit her bottom lip. She didn't want him to know how she felt just yet, lest he not feel the same.

Kristoff took Anna's hand. "Care to dance, milady?" he said, laughing. "Of course!" said Anna. They laughed and laughed at each other as they danced, because one way or other, they would always end up stepping on each other's feet. They laughed almost too many times to hope to count.

It was nearly midnight when they finally stopped dancing. The clock read 11:58 when Kristoff took Anna to get a drink from the punch bowl. "Anna?" he said as she took a sip of her drink. "Yes, Kristoff?" she said. Kristoff took a deep breath and straightened up, getting ready for what he had to do.

"Anna," he said, smiling. "You're beautiful, and smart, and my best friend. I have liked you since you came to school, but I didn't know how to tell you. At first, I figured that I could be just your friend and deal with it that way, but I can't. I tried, but it's impossible." It was 11:59 now. "I guess what I'm trying to say," he finally finished. "Is, will you be my girlfriend?"

Anna looked surprised. Her mouth hung open slightly, and she was frozen. A hurt look crossed Kristoff's face. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't think you would feel the same way, but I just had to tell you. Otherwise I thought I might explode, and I didn't want to have to try to cope any longer, and-"

He was stopped by her soft lips on his. She had her arms around his neck now, and he instinctively put his arms around his waist. The fireworks started outside. It was now midnight, but neither cared. Everyone, everything, in the world was gone now. It was only them.

Anna finally pulled away, in need of air. "Does that answer your question?" she asked, smiling. He simply nodded dumbly. She laughed, and it seemed to bring him back to his senses. This was the best night ever. And then tragedy struck.

**_Normal POV:_**

Elsa and Jack had just kissed, just like everyone else in the room. It had been wonderful. Every time that they kissed, there was an electric bolt sent up her spine. No matter how many times they did it, the electricity was always there. When they pulled away, it was pure bliss.

And then Elsa noticed something.

As a matter of fact, everyone noticed. It was getting chilly in the room, and every light seemed to dim some way. This was highly unusual; Elsa never was bothered by the cold. As a matter of fact, she could wear a summer dress in the winter if she wanted. But this was a new kind of cold.

This was the kind of cold that sent shivers up and down your body. Not a winter, pleasant cold, but a cold almost like when you wake up from a nightmare. It was a scared kind of cold. And it was enveloping the room, bathing it in darkness. Then all was explained in one, terrifying moment.

The French doors that led to a balcony were thrown open, and in came a face straight from Jack and Elsa's nightmares. Pitch Black stood there, and evil sneer on his face. He was sitting atop a horrible, black horse. But the horse was made of some sort of sand like substance. Just like in her dreams.

"Ah," he said, looking over the room of terrified students. His gaze rested on Elsa, her hand clutching Jack's arm in fear. "There you are, Elsa, my dear. We haven't met for some time, have we? But now you're here to ruin my plans again." Jack stepped in front of Elsa.

"Don't touch her," he warned. He held out his hand, and his staff shot through the air and landed in it. "I defeated you once, and I can do it again." For a moment, something flickered across Pitch's dark face. But that instant it was gone, just as quickly as it had come.

"You defeated me with those wonderful little friends of yours, Jack. But now you're alone, and you can do nothing to stop me," said Pitch. His eyes bore into Jack's but the teenager held his ground.

By this point, most had left the room. The only people who had stayed were Jack and Elsa's friends. "But they aren't alone," said Hiccup ferociously. "They have me." Astrid walked up behind him. "And me," "And I," said Merida. "And me," said Tiana.

One by one, all of the students took their place by their friends. They were all willing to fight to the death if need be to save their friends.

"Ah," said Pitch, laughing now. "You think that a bunch of mere children can stop me? I am the great Pitch Black! What powers do you have against me? I have grown stronger since last we fought, Jack, I assure you. A bit of disbelief will not affect me, let alone defeat me."

The words cut through the dense air like a razor sharp blade. None of the students back down. This was the moment of truth. There was a silence for a few moments, and then suddenly Pitch screamed, "Attack!" and his nightmares ran forward and sprang into battle. Taken slightly off guard, it took a moment for the students to start attacking. But when they did, they fought with all of their might.

Merida grabbed her arrows from her back, where she never let them out of her sight, and started shooting the beasts one by one. Jack and Elsa fought side by side, both using ice for defense and offence. Kristoff used the bit of magic he knew from his troll friends and started healing the wounded, aided by Rapunzel, who had explained that her hair had grown magically and regained some of its healing powers. Anna also helped with anything she could.

Mulan and Shang started fighting using hand to hand combat, then resorting to using the things around them when they realized that they could not touch the dangerous creatures. Tiana and Naveen used the little magic the voodoo woman taught them and helped as well.

Soon, the bad army was wavering. It looked like they were going to win.

In all of the confusion, Pitch had somehow gotten out of sight. He came up behind Elsa and grabbed her. She struggled, screaming, and then Jack noticed. He yelled with rage and went after Pitch, but he was too late. Pitch brought Elsa over to the balcony. "If you want to save your dear queen, Jack," he said. "You're going to have to make a decision: it's defeat me, or save her."

He dropped her and flew off, laughing manically.

Jack ran to the edge and flew off. Elsa seemed to have fainted. He caught her finally, not a foot off the ground. He laughed as he realized that she was going to be alright. His Elsa had been saved. She was safe. He put his hand to her face, trying to stir her awake. And then he noticed her hair.

It was turning black. Not dirty black, but a horrible, evil black. And her face looked horrible. It was paler than usual. And she was burning up. He gasped. Pitch had done something to her. He didn't know what, but Pitch definitely did something.

Jack flew quickly back up to the ball room. There, his friends were waiting. He carried Elsa in, and set her on the ground. "Help!" he said desperately to his friends.

Instantly they crowded around. "Elsa!" said Anna, running forward. In his haste, it only took Jack a moment to fill everyone in on what was wrong.

**_Elsa's POV:_**

I could hear everything. I could feel everything. I could see everything. Jack had saved me. I didn't die. But what was that sick feeling I felt then? He seemed to be looking at my head. I knew something was wrong. He flew me back up to the room, where he instantly yelled, "Help!" to our friends. Anna looked panicked as Jack put me down. I listened as he told them of what was wrong.

_My hair is turning black?! _I thought. _How? Why?_

Anna sucked in a breath. She looked at my hair, and stroked it. It felt horrible, where as it was usually nice. But then I got a good idea. I needed to tell Anna. I knew how to save myself! We had done something like it earlier, before that horrible Pitch had taken my memory.

Anna's hair turned white because of my ice magic, but maybe mine was turning black because of Pitch's dark magic? Of course!

I focused my powers, not knowing if it would work. I soon got my answer.

"Look!" said Mulan. She pointed to something behind me. I had done my job. Oh, thank god. Hopefully they could understand what I meant.

**_(Sorry) Normal POV:_**

Jack looked at the floor behind where Elsa was laying. Behind her, in big, bold letters, stood out the words:

**_Jack, _**

**_Trolls. My Past._**

**_~Elsa_**

He didn't understand at first, then remembered what she had told him those weeks ago. _Thank you, my Elsa_, he said to himself. He sighed in relief. "Kristoff!" he said suddenly. The students looked at him like he was nuts. "Yeah?" asked Kristoff uncertainly.

"I need to get Elsa to your family! The trolls can save her! You have to take me to them!"

"Are you sure?" asked Kristoff. "Of course I am!" shouted Jack. "Now let's get going! Some need to stay, and some need to come with me to help. Volunteers?"

Everyone wanted to go, but eventually it was decided that Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, Kristoff, Mulan, Astrid, and Hiccup would come, because Rapunzel had healing powers, Merida and Mulan were security detail along with Jack, Kristoff was basically GPS, and Astrid and Hiccup needed to provide transportation via Dragon.

An hour later they were off. Astrid had Merida, Jack, and Elsa on her dragon, while Hiccup had Rapunzel, Kristoff, and Mulan on his. They flew over the countryside, but none of them stopped to admire its beauty. This mission was too important.

They finally made it to their destination. It was a huge forest, with a big clearing smack dab in the middle. They pulled to the ground and walked for what seemed like miles before Kristoff finally stopped. "We're here," he said. The others looked around.

The clearing was huge and beautiful. It was perhaps the only place around with no snow at all. It had flowers everywhere. Rocks were everywhere as well, most with plants on them. Kristoff knocked on one. "Poppy," he said. "We need help. Elsa is in trouble. Wake up, poppy."

The rock moved. It rolled. It bounced. And then suddenly standing there was a very old troll. The others could have sworn it was a trick or something, that they blinked and had missed the rock being rolled aside by the old troll. But no, the troll was the rock, and vice versa.

"Poppy," said Kristoff. "We need help."

**Review, people! I promise the net chapter is coming soon, and I am so sorry for the delay! You can rant to me if you want, but I promise that I wanted to add as much as you wanted me to add. Anyway, hope you like it, and I am gonna work on the net chapter now!**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	7. Going Back Home

**Hey guys! Okay, I have some stuff to say before I start on this chapter, so listen up!**

**First, I just wanted to let you guys know that I am gonna start slowing down reviews because I don't want to get too far ahead of myself and/or end up finishing the story before I want to. So now I am gonna update only once or twice a week from now on.**

**Second, I wanted to say I am so sorry, because it has been brought to my attention by one of my reviewers that the troll's name is Pabbie, not Poppy. Oh, silly me forgot to look up the name to make sure before I posted the chapter, and for that I am so sorry!**

**And third, I wanted to thank that special reviewer, Shimmer Shine, because not only were they the only one that has so far reviewed more than once, but the only one so far to catch onto this mistake and to correct me for it. Thank you, Shimmer Shine! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you people? I own absolutely nothing!**

Kristoff told Pabbie about what had happened to Elsa, with Jack butting in every once in a while to add a detail or two. Every minute, Pabbie seemed to get more and more worried. Finally they were done, and there was a silence for a few moments before Pabbie spoke again.

"Bring her here," he said. Jack brought her over to the troll and set her down on a table made of rocks that Pabbie had just made. The troll looked at the form of the sleeping girl and felt her forehead. He seemed to be taking notes as he examined her. Every so often he would mutter something to himself before going back to touching her head or frowning.

Finally he looked back up at Jack with solemn eyes. "This Pitch character seems to have put a curse on Elsa," he said. "And it seems to be turning her to the dark side." Jack's eyes widened. "But there must be some way to help her, right?" he asked desperately.

Pabbie nodded, but there was no happiness in his eyes; there was no emotion at all. "There is only one way," he said. "But it comes at a very great cost." "I don't care what it takes," said Jack resolutely. "I will do whatever it is I need to do. What is it?" Pabbie nodded.

"Elsa's heart is slowly being turned black," said Pabbie. "Thus turning her to the dark side. But there is a force stronger than any darkness." "And what force is that?" asked Jack. "That force," Pabbie said. "Is true love. It can do anything. In the past, it has thawed frozen hearts, broken curses, and even saved lives. The only thing that can save Elsa is an act of true love."

"Then what's the problem?" asked Jack. "I mean, it seems that it would be easy enough. I love her more than anything else, and I know that she feels the same." "But that is the problem," said Pabbie. "You see, it's as I said a moment ago. Love will thaw a frozen heart. Jack, your heart is frozen, which is partially why you have your powers. If you were to have your heart thaw, then there is a very big chance that you will lose both your powers and your immortality."

Jack looked uncertain for a moment, but just as quick as that look appeared, it disappeared again. "I don't care," he said. "I don't care about either one of those things. All I care about is Elsa and her wellbeing." Pabbie looked into his eyes for a moment, as though trying to read his emotions.

"Then it is as I said before," he finally said. "The only thing that can save her is an act of true love." "Okay then," said Jack. He thought for a moment about what Elsa had said had happened with Anna. _True loves' kiss?_ he asked himself. _Will that work?_

Deciding that there was only one way to find out, he walked over to where Pabbie was standing beside Elsa. The roll walked toward the other students and ushered them away for a moment, deciding it best to give Jack some privacy. They walked a little father into the clearing, but Jack didn't notice.

Jack stroked his girlfriends' pale cheek and sighed. "I love you Elsa," he said. "I hope this works."

He bent down and kissed her. It wasn't like the other kisses they had shared. For some reason, Jack's chest hurt. He quickly figured out why. _My heart is thawing,_ he thought. _But then, how is this kiss any different than the other ones?_ But then he answered his own question.

_Because I didn't know I loved her then. Now I do. _

The realization hit him hard. He loved Elsa. He _loved _Elsa. He loved _Elsa._ He played that sentence through his mind too many times to count. He knew the minute he met her that he liked her, but now he realized that he loved her. And she must love her too, or this kiss wouldn't work.

He finally pulled away when he heard a small sigh. "Jack?" Elsa said uncertainly. She looked up at him with wide eyes. His face pulled into a grin. Her hair was turning blonde again, and her cheeks were gaining color. She looked up at him for a minute before getting up and throwing herself in his arms. The grin stuck on his face as she hugged him.

_**Elsa's POV:**_

I listened to Pabbie talk. So that was why my heart suddenly felt cold and evil. When he got to the part about true love, I swear my heart skipped a beat. _I love him, _I thought. _At least, I think I do. _I didn't know what the real word for what I was feeling could be.

After a few minutes of talking, Jack walked over to where I was laying. Pabbie was taking the others to some other place. Jack walked over slowly, almost as if he was afraid of something. When he finally got to her, she felt something in her heart get just a little warmer.

Jack stroked my cheek. I wished I could smile and sigh, and tell him how good that made me feel. "I love you Elsa," he said. "I hope this works." And then he bent down and kissed me. I instantly felt warmer. It was as if my whole being was overcome with something sweet, something nice.

I sighed.

Wait a minute, I sighed! That means that I'm awake!

I opened my eyes. Jack had pulled away. "Jack?" I said, uncertain as to if I really was awake or not. Jack grinned hugely. I looked up at him for a minute before getting up and quickly giving him a huge bear hug.

_**Normal POV:**_

The hug lasted a long time, but to the couple it didn't seem like it lasted for more than a few seconds. When they finally drew back, Elsa looked at Jack, puzzled. "What is it?" he asked her. "Y-your hair," said Elsa. "It's turning brown. And your eyes aren't blue anymore. Now they're amber."

She looked confused for a moment, and then realization hit. "It's because your heart is melting, isn't it?" she asked. "You had blue eyes and white hair only because of the ice, but now…" Jack looked downcast. "Yeah," he said. "I used to have dark hair and eyes before-"

But then he realized something. "How did you know my heart was going to melt?" he asked. "Because," Elsa explained. "I could hear and see everything. Almost like I was disconnected from my body. So I heard and saw everything that went on."

She smirked. "So, you love me, huh?" she said. He smirked back. "Yup. And you love me." "And what makes you think that?" Elsa teased, one eyebrow raised. "Because," said Jack. "If you didn't love me back, then you wouldn't have woken up and the kiss wouldn't have worked."

Elsa just smirked bigger. "Okay then," she said. "Maybe I do love you. What are you gonna do about it?" He grinned and pulled her toward him, placing his hands on her waist. "This," he said before bending down to kiss her. She put her arms around his neck.

Just before they're lips touched, there was a scoff from the background. "Alright, you two," called Hiccup's voice. "No PDA where we can see it, thank you very much." The couple looked at him and the others, who had just come back, and smiled.

Astrid put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "So you're saying that if we were in the same position, you wouldn't kiss me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well," Hiccup said, trying to find a way to dig himself out of the hole he had put himself into.

"Well?" asked Astrid. Hiccup fought for words for a moment. "That's completely different!" he finally said, exasperated. "No, it's not," said Astrid. Hiccup frowned. "Alright," he said. "You win. Now is there any way I can redeem myself?" "Hmm," said Astrid, tapping her chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Maybe…"

Hiccup grinned and kissed her. When they pulled away, Astrid was grinning too. "That might work for now," she said. They turned back toward Elsa and Jack. "Alright," said Jack. "I think that maybe it might be good to go back home now. Everyone will be worrying."

"Okay," everyone agreed. The students piled back onto the dragons, and with many goodbyes and waving, lifted off the ground.

Hiccup and Astrid got bored about forty minutes later. "Hey Astrid!" he called. "Yeah?" she responded. "What is it?" "How about a race?" Hiccup challenged. Astrid grinned. "You're on!" she called. And then they were off.

Astrid shot off like a rocket and was easily ten yards ahead of Hiccup within the first two seconds of the race, but Hiccup quickly caught up due to the fact that it was Toothless he was riding. Everyone riding along on both dragons were screaming and clutching each other.

The wind whipped through their hair. Astrid and Hiccup were uncontrollably laughing while everyone else screamed. The dragons did loop-the-loops in the air more than once, but nobody ever fell off. Astrid was still about two yards ahead, but Hiccup was fast gaining.

Astrid looked behind her for a moment to see how close he was. When she looked back, she screamed. In front of her was a huge cliff wall. She screamed and swerved to avoid the wall, causing everyone else aboard to scream as well. Unfortunately, she swerved just a second too late.

Her dragon's wing clipped the cliff and the dragon fell. Hiccup saw the upcoming danger and dived, trying to catch them before they hit the ground. Astrid's dragon was falling, trying to use the still working wing to fly, but only succeeding in twirling them in circles and making all of their stomachs ache.

Toothless swooped down, and banged into the side of Astrid's dragon. The impact knocked the dragon slightly off course, but Toothless swung his wing up and put it on the other dragon's back. Working together, Toothless and the dragon were able to basically be one dragon and use only one wing each, flying steadily.

Half an hour later, the students were getting bored. "You guys just had to have a stupid death-defying race," said Kristoff. "Well excuse me for wanting to have a bit of fun!" retorted Astrid. This started a full out feud between all of the students. "But if you hadn't decided to 'have a bit of fun' then we would be back at school by now!" yelled Merida.

In all of the chaos, nobody noticed that Toothless was having a bit of trouble. He wasn't used to flying with only one wing in any way, and he and Astrid's dragon were having a quarrel over which way they would be flying. Unfortunately, when you are trying to fly in the air with only one wing and the other dragon is not cooperating, trouble can start.

Trouble, like accidentally tipping over.

Toothless suddenly tipped and fell, along with the other dragon. The students stopped arguing and noticed what was going on, erupting into screams again. They were merely 200 feet from the ground now, bracing for impact and still screaming.

150 feet…

100 feet…

75 feet…

50 feet…

25 feet…

Toothless spread his wings and flew just before hitting the ground, while the students from Astrid's dragon jumped on his back. He glided for a moment before gently landing on the ground. The students looked around as Astrid tended to her hurt dragon.

"Where are we?" asked Elsa. Everyone looked around, bewildered. "I know this place," said Jack. "I don't know how, but I just know that I've brought winter here before. It can't have been any time in the last few years, though. I would have remembered that."

And so he would have. There were beautiful trees everywhere, and they seemed to be in a big forest. That wasn't the most amazing part, though. The trees seemed to be alive. Not alive as in nature alive, but literally _alive_. They seemed to be whispering, to be singing, to even be walking. But that just had to be Elsa's imagination.

The queerest thing of all, however, was what they were standing straight net to. There was a lamppost, not unlike one you might find in the streets of England or France. But it was very queer indeed because it was the only one that they could see anywhere around them.

"Where are we?" whispered Jack to himself. "I know I've seen it before. It looks like something from a dream. The only other place I've ever seen anything like it… But that was years ago… It couldn't be, could it?" "Where have you seen this place before, Jack?" asked Elsa gently.

Jack looked her right in the eyes, as if debating telling her. Then he turned to the rest of the students. "Guys," he said. "I know where we are." "Where?" asked Hiccup.

"Narnia."

**Sorry, but recently I got into a Narnia mood so I thought, 'Hey, why not add it to my story?' Honestly I just needed a plot twist I think and so I thought of this. So this is what I thought of. Anyway, I hope you like it and I am so sorry it took so long! **

**Also, I am so sorry that I made it so short but I just love a good cliffie, and I am so so so sorry if it annoyed you. :( Make sure to review and tell me how ticked you are at me that I didn't update if you'd like. I truly am sorry.**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	8. In Narnia

**Okay so here's the net chapter! Hope you like it and I made it a bit longer this time, so I think that I did a pretty good job :)**

**Also, to my little sister who gave me that review, I will admit that the last chapter was a bit cheesy at parts, but definitely not cliché. Hehe call me out online, and I'll do the same, little sis! ;)**

**NarianChick: thank you so much and I loved the last Queen!**

**Aimee: Thank you so much! Lol I have had those moments too! **

**Anyway, now that I have replied to my amazing reviewers, I just have on more thing to say, and then on with the story: In my last chapter, I just realized that I described Narnia as though it was in the spring, and that was how it is. I just think that if they defeated her, there shouldn't be any more winter anymore, so yeah, that's what I think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that could have possibly anything to do with Narnia or any of the Disney movies. *sobs uncontrollably into a big stuffed bear* Nothing to see here! Go read the story!**

Jack's friends looked at him as though he had lost his mind for a moment before the chaos started. "What?!" yelled Merida at precisely the same moment that Hiccup screamed "Are you sure?" and Elsa seemed to have been put in shock for a moment as she simply stood there.

"I know for a fact that we are in Narnia," said Jack. "Look at the lamppost. I promise there is nothing like it anywhere else. And look at the trees. They look as if they are truly alive. They look that way because they _are_. It's a spell. And the reason it was so familiar was because I brought winter here about a hundred years ago, probably a bit more, and I remember this was the only place where winter could come but North couldn't, which really burnt his beans, let me tell you.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I brought winter here a while ago, but it never went away, which meant that I never had to come and renew it after the spring. I did it because some mean White Witch was gonna bash my head in if I didn't. And then, recently, about eight or so years ago, four children came and defeated her, so North could come back and spring came and all that stuff."

"What were their names?" asked Elsa finally. "They must have been very special if they could break such a curse as that." **("You have no idea," said the amazingly awesome author.) **"They are," said Jack. "Their names are High King Peter, Queen Susan, King Edmond, and Queen Lucy."

"Well, if they were able to do something like that," said Merida. "Then I think that they should be able to help us get back home from wherever Narnia happens to be." "Okay," said Jack. "According to North, who simply loves them for letting him come back, they live in a huge castle called Cair Paravel."

"Alright, genius," said Rapunzel. "Where would that be?"

"Um…"

"So now we have to find out _where_ this Cair Paravel is so that we can ask these people where we are and how to get home?" asked Mulan. Everyone nodded. She and Shang started walking around. "Where are you going?" called Rapunzel. "To find supplies!" replied Shang. "This might take a while!"

They left promptly, going through the woods to find anything that would help them survive until they got to the castle. Meanwhile, the others stayed. "I have an idea," said Merida. She looked down at the dresses that all of the girls wore. "Our dresses are a bit worse for wear anyway, so why don't we simply cut off the excess fabric that we don't need from the skirts, seeing as they are rather poofy, and make blankets and tents out of those?"

"That's actually not a bad idea," said Elsa. "I learned how to sew and knit and stuff years ago." She turned to the rest of the people there. "Alright," she said. "Rapunzel, Merida, and I are going to get to work on that right away. Meanwhile, I need Jack to climb up one of the trees and see if you can see a castle anywhere nearby. Astrid and Hiccup, I need you to take care of the dragons and make sure that they are healthy, and then when you're done I need you to go fishing. Everybody know what to do?"

Everybody nodded and got to work. Jack smiled at Elsa before starting to climb and the girls got to work on cutting any fabric they could spare of theirs and Astrid's dresses.

About an hour later Shang and Mulan returned, their arms laden with supplies. "Why are our tents in really girlie colors?" asked Shang. Then he noticed the girls in their less puffy dresses. "Oh," he said. He turned to Mulan. "I think they're gonna need to see you net," he said.

Mulan nodded and walked over to help the girls. By the time the sun set, the whole camp was up and Astrid and Hiccup had come back with their fish, which was now roasting over the fire that the dragons had helped make. Luckily, due to their amazing army skills, Mulan and Shang knew a thing or two about survival in the woods, and the night wore on with not much going wrong, sans a few instances when the tents were almost set ablaze, but those were minor.

The students finally sat down around eight o' clock to eat dinner. The girls now wore slightly plainer dresses in the same colors as they had before, but their clothes still had an elegant air to them. They had cut just enough off of the dresses that they now looked less dingy than they had before they started.

As soon as dinner was done, the students agreed that Shang would stand guard from the time that they all went to bed to midnight, when the others would start taking turns on lookout for the rest of the night, switching out every three hours. And then they went to bed.

They woke up the net day not quite refreshed, since none of them was used to spending a night in the woods, and because of this none of them really wanted to get up, but they knew they had to. So they all got up, circles under their eyes, and ate more fish before they left.

Last night, Jack came back with the news that he had found a huge, magnificent castle to the East of them, about two days' walk away, and now they started walking that way. The group trooped on for hours, until they finally came to a big river. It was flowing very fast, and it didn't look like there was a way across.

"Great," said Shang. "Now what?" "I don't know," said Jack. "But whatever we do, we have to do it quick. We need to get home." "No shoot, Sherlock," said Elsa playfully. "Now why don't you actually help us to find a plan and get outta here?" Jack glared at her playfully before turning back to the waters, as though staring at it long enough would give him the answers.

It did.

"I got it!" he said. "Elsa is going to freeze some ice chunks into the water and you guys are going to float on top of them, and then we will follow afterwards. Everyone get to the side and wait for my signal, then go." The way he said it left no room for argument, so they simply did as they were told. Elsa took her place beside Jack.

She froze a platform of ice just big enough for their companions fairly quickly, and the students got on. When they had made it to the side, Elsa froze another for the two of them and they did the same. Finally after about ten or fifteen minutes, they were all ready to go.

"Let's go," said Elsa. "I want to get to Cair Paravel as soon as possible." "I second that," said Rapunzel. "I need to wash my hair. Let's go!" And with that she ran ahead. The others had to run to keep up with her, and even doing that they were still three or four feet behind.

"Punzie!" called Elsa from behind her. "Slow down!" "No, you guys speed up," yelled Rapunzel. "I wanna get there quickly!" "But you don't know where you're going!" said Jack. Rapunzel stopped. "I didn't think of that," she said. "Nope, you didn't," said Jack as he came up to her, panting.

"Well excuse me for wanting to get there a little early," retorted Rapunzel. "I, for one, don't want to be walking for two full days."

With that she started walking again, but Jack stayed slightly ahead since he knew where to go. The group walked at a slightly slower pace than before, but they were still walking quite fast. God knew they didn't want to anger Rapunzel any more.

The next day, they got up early and did the same thing, but with a different outcome. Around four o' clock, they came across a large hill, and on the large hill there stood a castle.

Actually, in Jack's opinion, it was more than a castle. It was a palace at least. "Wow," said Elsa. "This is bigger even than my ice castle." The others looked at her strangely, except Jack. "You made an ice castle?" asked Astrid incredulously. Elsa blushed. "Yeah," she said. "A really long time ago."

Before anyone could ask any questions, Jack suddenly stepped up. "Let's go, guys!" he said cheerfully, trying to avert their attention. They all raised their eyebrows at him, but didn't say anything else, simply walking confusedly up the hill and toward the castle.

"Okay," said Merida when they had gotten to the castle gates. "What are we supposed to say? Just be all like 'Hey, we were just flying our dragons, trying to save our friend, when all of a sudden we ended up here and recognized it, so now we want you to tell us how to get back to our school'?"

"Basically," shrugged Elsa. "Except you say it in different words. You have to say it in a respectful way, one befitting the Kings and Queens of Narnia." "How do you know that all of a sudden?" asked Rapunzel. "I thought you came from a normal family, not a royal one?" "Um," said Elsa. "That's a long story. You see-"

But she never finished because just then the gate swung open to reveal a man. Or, more accurately, a half man, half sheep thing. Elsa recognized it from some books she had once read. She believed that it was called a faun. "Hello," he said kindly, a smile on his face. "I am Tumnus. How can I help you?"

"Please, mister Tumnus," said Elsa, stepping forward. "My friends and I needed to talk to their majesties urgently. Could you please let us inside so that we may do so?" Tumnus bowed. "Of course," he said. "Please follow me." Tumnus led them inside and through many hallways before he bade them enter a huge room.

The room was very large. It had marble floors and it had a glass wall on the far end so that you could look out onto what they assumed was the Eastern Ocean. In front of this wall there were four thrones, and in those four thrones there were four people; two ladies and two gentlemen. Jack told his friends their names.

On the far left side there was a man with dark hair and black eyes. His eyes were shining with mischief and he seemed to be teasing the man net to him. He wore a silver crown and silver robes. His name was High King Peter.

The man net to him had golden hair and bright blue eyes. He seemed the wiser of the kings, and he seemed to be laughing with the other boy. He wore a gold crown and gold robes. His name was King Edmond.

The woman to his right was absolutely gorgeous, and was smiling happily with the girl net to her. She had long dark brown or black hair, and grey eyes. She wore a tiara seemingly made of flowers, and she had a silver gown on. She was Queen Susan.

The girl on the far right, and most likely the youngest of all of the kings and queens, had a kind smile and was talking happily to what seemed to be a beaver or two. She had dark, short hair and dark eyes and wore a tiara also made of flowers and a silver gown. Her name was Queen Lucy.

Tumnus walked up to the kings and queens and the youngest woman, Queen Lucy, instantly got up and hugged the faun. "Tumnus!" she cried happily. Tumnus laughed and hugged her back for a moment. "You have guests, Queen Lucy," he said. The queen sat back down and looked at her guests, smiling.

By now the other kings and queens had looked as well. "Greetings," said High King Peter. "I am High King Peter. What brings you to Cair Paravel?" "Please, sir," said Jack. "My friends and I have gotten into quite a predicament. We need to get back home, as we are not from Narnia, but we know not how."

"How did you come to be in Narnia in the first place?" asked Queen Susan. The boys found it hard not to stare at her, but she paid that little fact no mind. "We were on our way home from a quest, your majesties" said Elsa. "And one of our dragons fell. We looked around and found that we were in a place we knew to be Narnia, and we decided to come to you for help."

"We see your predicament," said King Edmond. "But we have never been out of Narnia since we came. We know of no way out." **(At this point they had already forgotten about the wardrobe.)** "I see," said Jack. "Well then, I guess we should be on our way to try and find some way out. I am sorry for the trouble, your majesties."

"Wait!" cried Queen Lucy. "You shall have food and shelter here at Cair Paravel for tonight. We can help you find a way tomorrow." "Of course, you must stay," said Queen Susan, smiling. She turned to her brothers. "Ed, you must take care of the gentlemen. Lu and I will take care of the ladies."

She turned back to her guests, and she and Queen Lucy got up. Neither king dared argue; she had said it with much finality.

The queens led the girls away and up to a chamber. "What are your names?" asked Queen Lucy. The girls introduced themselves. "Alright," said Susan. "I believe that Lucy can find some clothing for you, Rapunzel, and the rest of you can borrow some of my dresses. It seems that yours are a bit worse for wear."

"Thank you, my queens," said Mulan. "You are very generous." "Of course," said Queen Susan, smiling. "You ladies can't be expected to stay in that attire when we have dresses to spare, now should you? Now, Rapunzel, Lucy will lead you to her room and find you something. I shall take the others to mine and do the same, and then we shall meet downstairs for dinner."

The girls did as they were told, and were soon all wearing different attire. Elsa had decided that if the kings and queens had fought someone that they supposed to have caused a very long winter, then it would be unwise to show them her powers as of yet, so she simply let the queen give her a cloth dress this time instead of making one.

**So what did you think of this chapter? I didn't want it getting too long, so I decided that I would just leave the rest till the net chapter. Review and tell me what you think! Sorry it took so long to update last time, but I really didn't think it had been five days yet. Anyway, I figured updating soon would be in order, so here you go!**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	9. You Don't Have To Be Alone

**Sorry for the weird ending to the last chapter, but it was already dang near 3,000 words and I didn't want it to be too much bigger. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Also, I am so, so, so, so, sorry that it took another week to update! UGH!**

**And now to respond to my reviewers:**

**LesMisNut: I am so sorry I didn't realize I got them mixed up lol thanks for telling me. Also, Elsa cant freeze his heart back because it would just be undone again as soon as she kissed him again, so it would be a moot point. I hope that helps explain it a bit better.**

**RinRinLizzie02: Here you go! I love the enthusiasm! **

**Okay, now that that's over, I just want to say that I'm sorry its taking so long. I suddenly got sick so now all I want to do is sleep and I can't do that because of school… But on the bright side school ends on June Fourth! Can I get a "Heck yeah!"**

**Also, I needed to inform you guys that I am gonna lose my computer on June sixth, because it is a school computer. I don't have a computer once this happens, unfortunately, so it might be a bit till I can update after that point. I am so, so, so, so, so sorry! Please forgive me, I promise if I had a choice I would keep the computer for all eternity! Okay, so now that I've said that…**

**On to the net chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or its characters, nor do I own any of the Disney characters that may make an appearance in this chapter. Now go and read the chapter before I start sobbing again.**

Jack looked up in awe when the girls walked into the Great Hall for dinner. Elsa wore a beautiful midnight blue evening gown, and instead of a braid like it usually was, she had her hair pulled out of her face in a half braid while the rest of it fell down her back, stopping halfway down.

Jack froze for a moment until finally he realized that he was staring and tore his eyes away from Elsa, hoping that she hadn't seen him staring at her. _That would be embarrassing,_ he thought. Elsa and the other girls walked to the long table and sat in the same places that they would usually take up at school.

"One more second of you staring and I would have had to stomp on your foot to get you to stop," teased Elsa quietly, so nobody else could hear. Oh. So she _had _noticed. "It's not my fault I have the most beautiful girl in the world as my girlfriend," he whispered back. Elsa blushed lightly.

"I don't like the dress much," she said quietly. "It has a corset, and I always wear lighter blues. Anna likes the darker ones." "Well maybe you should wear the darker ones more often," said Jack. "It looks amazing. And you should wear your hair down more, too. It makes you look very sophisticated."

He smiled at her. She blushed again but didn't say anything more.

The rest of the meal went by very uneventfully. The students told the kings and queens the whole story, from start to finish, starting with the ball.

The kings and queens looked concerned at the part when the students told them that Jack had powers and so did Elsa (Elsa had held a breath when this part had been told, fearing what their majesties would think), but they were quickly told that it was alright and that neither had ever used their powers for evil.

The kings and queens talked merrily with the students until almost eight o' clock at night, but then Queen Lucy looked out the window and noticed that it was very dark. "Guys!" she exclaimed. "It's getting late; we should get to bed. After all, we have to get up very early tomorrow if we are going to find a way to get you back home in a timely fashion."

"Alright," said Queen Susan. "Ladies, follow me and Lucy. We will lead you to your rooms. Gentlemen, follow Edmund and Peter. They will lead you to yours." The students complied and followed their respective royals.

Elsa was led to a room that overlooked the East. It had a full wall that was, instead of a wall, it was a window. It looked over the Eastern Sea and had light practically flowing through it. The light gave the room a certain glow, and it was beautiful. Elsa walked over to the bed and used her powers to make some pajamas for herself. She now wore shorts and a tee shirt, with her hair pulled into a braid again.

She lay down in the thick sheets and snuggled in. This was probably the most comfortable she had been in a very long time. It was absolute heaven. She fell asleep almost as soon as he head hit the pillow, and dreamed of beautiful waterfalls and wonderful kings and queens. For once she didn't have a nightmare about her past.

She woke up the next morning feeling happy and well rested for the first time in forever it seemed **(hehe; get it?)**. She dressed in another ice dress, and went downstairs to have breakfast. She walked outside for a stroll, and what met her was quite amusing.

Apparently, Queen Susan and Merida had decided to have an archery contest at the bottom of the hill. It seemed that neither was winning nor losing. The only difference was that Merida was taking a bit longer to shoot than Susan. She took almost a full thirty seconds to aim every time, but Susan didn't have to wait barely five before she shot arrow after arrow at the bull's eye.

Merida seemed to be getting a bit unhappy at this fact, but Queen Susan found it funny and was grinning widely. "Good morning!" I greeted, walking down the hill to see them. I grinned at Merida, who was currently sulking. "It's okay," I consoled her. "Queen Susan's bow is magic, and doesn't miss a shot. Otherwise I'm sure you would win." Though we all three knew I didn't really mean that.

We laughed together for the remainder of the morning, until finally the others woke up. "Su!" yelled Queen Lucy about an hour and a half later, running down the hill toward her sister. "Pete says it's time for breakfast!" "Alright, Lu," said Queen Susan. "Tell him we'll be right there."

"Alright," said Queen Lucy. "But please hurry!" And with that she skipped back up the hill happily.

The other girls followed soon after, and quickly sat down at the table with the others. "Good morning, beautiful," beamed Jack when she sat next to him. She smiled back. "Hey," she said. "How are you holding up?" Jack looked slightly downcast for a moment.

Even though he hadn't complained or anything, Elsa knew that it bothered him that he didn't have his powers. She knew that it would be horrible for her if she lost her powers, so she figured he felt the same way. "I've been doing fine," said Jack after a moment. Elsa placed her hand on his. "It's okay, you know," she said. "You don't have to pretend like everything is perfect. I know it must be pretty hard."

Jack looked downcast. "Yeah…" he muttered. Elsa caressed his hand with hers. "It's okay," she said. "If you ever need to talk to someone, I'll be here. You never have to be alone." "I know," he said, barely even audible any more. Elsa held his hand through the whole meal, but didn't say another word on the subject.

**I couldn't do it anymore- I had to update. I am so sorry that it took so long and that it's so short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Also, for all of those people who want Jack to get his powers back, I actually have that scene already written out. I just have to write the rest of the chapter to go with it. Thanks for the support, and I hope to be able to update again soon!**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	10. The End

**Okay so I was absolutely set on having this chapter a lot longer, so here it is! Also, I have made a decision. This is the last chapter of the story except for the epilogue that will be posted in a few days, so thanks to all that reviewed, favorited, and followed! **

**Also, as promised, I have a special treat this chapter! You would have had to have read the A/N at the bottom of the last chapter to know what it is though… to those that didn't it is awesome! Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing except for the story itself. Everything else belongs to those dang companies Disney and Pixar.**

The next day, Jack sat outside, watching the sun set on the hill. He reached up and messed up his hair again, like he had done so many times before. His fingers scraped his forehead as he did so, and he shivered. He was used to being overly cold to the touch, but now he was very warm. It was a horrible feeling to him. He couldn't remember ever knowing anything different.

Suddenly someone came and sat next to him. "Hello, Jack," said the youngest queen. "Care for some company?" He turned to face her. She was smiling sweetly at him, and he smiled back. "Yeah, thanks," he said. He looked back at the setting sun for a long time yet, and suddenly he noticed that it had already gone down and the stars were out. "Penny for your thoughts?" Queen Lucy suddenly asked.

"I was just thinking about recent events," he said vaguely. She smiled curiously. "What about them?" she asked.

Jack didn't know why, but he had the sudden urge to tell her. He needed someone to talk to about it, and someone that wouldn't just smile and tell him it would be okay all the time. He loved Elsa dearly, but he needed someone else to talk to as well, and Hiccup, quite frankly, was not a very good listener.

"I kind of miss my powers," he said. "Don't get me wrong, I love that I was able to save Elsa and that now we can be together, but I miss them. I can't remember a time without them, and now that they're gone, it seems like something is missing. I've had them for what seems like forever."

The queen listened silently to what he had to say, never speaking except for a quiet nod or a "Go on," at different points. When he was done, she seemed thoughtful. She looked back up at the sky and was thoughtful for a moment.

"So," said the queen finally. "If I could somehow find a way that might give you back your powers, would you be interested?" "Yes, Queen Lucy," said Jack, smiling. "But I don't want you to worry about it if you don't want to. It's really not your problem, and I wouldn't want it to be an unwanted burden."

Queen Lucy was thoughtful for a moment. "Alright," she said finally. "Wait right here. I'll be back." She got up quickly and went back inside, leaving a very confused Jack in her wake. It took many minutes until she came back, but when she did she was smiling brightly. "I've got it!" she said happily.

"What is it?" he asked excitedly. She smiled. "I've just talked to my siblings," she said. "And we think we know how to help. When we got here, we had help bringing down the White Witch. Without Aslan's help, none of this would have come to pass.

Aslan, I believe, can cure any sickness or do anything we need. If we take you to him, I'm sure he would help get your powers back!" Jack looked skeptical. "Are you sure he would?" he asked. "I don't want to be a bother." "Of course he would Jack," she said, smiling reassuringly. "Aslan would help with anything so long as the need was real."

Jack grinned. "How do we get to him then?" he asked. "He comes by to visit us often," said Queen Lucy. "He should come and see us again in no longer than a month, on the day of the Independence Day festival. He comes every year, as that day symbolizes the fall of the White Witch."

Jack got up quickly. "May I go tell Elsa and my other friends?" he asked excitedly. Queen Lucy nodded, smiling. Jack gave her a grateful hug and ran off in the direction of the castle to tell his friends of the news.

He ran down the long hallways, until suddenly he ran into someone. The impact knocked him and the person off their feet, and he landed hard on the floor. Rubbing his head, he looked up to see Elsa was the person he had bumped into, and she was sitting on the floor as well.

"Are you okay?" he asked concernedly. She nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Are you? Why were you running so fast?" Jack grinned and picked her up, swinging her around before planting a kiss on her cheek and putting her down. "Queen Lucy has found a way to get my powers back," he said.

Elsa's eyes widened and she hugged him happily. "Oh Jack!" she said. "This is fantastic! We have to go tell the others!"

Hand in hand, the two went to get the others and tell them. They made their way through the hallways and corridors. It was almost an hour later that they started to get worried, as they had found none of their friends yet. It seemed like everything was getting darker and darker, though it wasn't a night time kind of dark, but a more sinister kind.

Jack knew that kind of still darkness. He inwardly groaned, while outside, he was getting ready for an attack. "Elsa," he said, turning to her. "We have to find the others _right now_. It's Pitch. He's h-"

Before he had time to finish his sentence, there was a cool chill, and suddenly there he was. Pitch stood in front of them, a cocky smirk on his face. "Hello Jack," he said. "I see you found a way to help your precious Elsa." He said the word 'precious' with malice.

Jack stood his ground. _Powers or no powers, _he thought. _I'm not giving in to this jerk. _Jack's jaw clenched, and he stood bolt still. "Get out of here, Pitch," he said. His voice was eerily soft, yet threatening. "No, I don't think I will," said Pitch. "For you see, I have found- because of you –a whole kingdom full of fears. Fears that the dear kings and queens will disappear, fears that they will have to go back to their own land and time."

"You won't win," said Elsa confidently. "You'll never win so long as Jack and I are here." Pitch's smile widened. "You're right," he said. "I could never win against both of you. But only one of you has powers. Only one of you can do anything to even try to stop me. And that one can't win alone."

Suddenly there was a whizzing sound by Pitch's head and he turned to find the rest of the students and the kings and queens standing there. Susan had her bow drawn, and so did Merida, while the rest of them also had their weapons drawn. All of them had identical glares on their faces.

"They're not alone, Pitch," said Hiccup bravely. King Peter glared even more. "And you will never bring fear into the hearts of the Narnians," he said, readying his sword. Pitch grinned his evil grin and laughed a terrible, throaty laugh that chilled all of them to the bone.

"You think that you all can defeat me?" he asked mockingly. "I'd like to see you try."

Suddenly there were shadows coming out from all sides of the corridor. Pitch stood laughing as they slowly began surrounding the students and rulers.

*****Insert TV show commercial break here ;)*****

The creatures came closer and closer until they had the small group in a tight knit circle, each holding their weapons up defensively. And then suddenly one of the nightmare creatures lunged forward to attack Astrid.

The reaction was immediate. Hiccup ran the nightmare through with his axe, cutting through the creature in one swipe and reducing it to a big pile of black sand on the floor. Meanwhile, the other creatures attacked and the other teens began their vigorous fight.

Lucy and Rapunzel, finding that they could do very little in the battle itself, instantly went off to the side and began getting ready to start healing the wounded. Meanwhile, Merida and Susan shot their arrows mercilessly at every nightmare that came their way.

Elsa fought off as many as she possibly could with her ice powers. She had created an ice sword for Jack near the beginning of the battle so he could fight as well. The rest of them used actual swords and cut down every nightmare that came at them, but still more came.

They fought for hours, and suddenly the bright light of the rising sun was coming in through the windows. And then came the surprise.

The battle stopped suddenly as a loud roar was hear around the corridor. Elsa and the others looked toward the grand doorway, and what she saw there was both terrifying and beautiful at the same time. She saw as the royals in the battle seemed to all have identical weary grins on their faces.

In the doorway stood a lion standing proud and strong. He roared again, a terrifying yet comforting roar. Elsa wondered how that was possible. Light seemed to radiate off of him, and he stood facing Pitch.

"Pitch Black," boomed his great voice. "You have driven fear into the hearts of the Narnians for too long. Be gone with you and your nightmares forever." He growled again, and Pitched screamed. His nightmares neighed and reared onto their hind legs.

Pitch was thrown off of the one he was on and landed on the ground in front of the Great Lion.

The lion roared one more time and Pitch yelled again before disappearing, leaving black ashes in his place. The nightmares reared off again, but the lion roared again and they did the same as Pitch. The ashes blew silently away in the wind, and the corridor was silent.

It was silent for a moment. The first to speak up was Queen Lucy.

"Aslan!" the young women yelled, running forward and throwing herself at the lion, her hands entangling themselves in its long mane. The lion chucked. "Hello again, dear one," he said, for it was indeed a he. He turned to the others. "And hello to the rest of you."

The royals all bowed, and the students followed suit. The lion chuckled again. "Arise, dear ones," he said. He looked at them all in turn. Then his eyes landed on Jack. "Jack Frost," he said. "Come here." Timidly, Jack approached the Great Lion.

"You have shown great courage to your friends this night, Jack Frost," said the lion. "You have faced the horrible Pitch with your friends, not thinking of yourself but of others. Even without your powers you have persevered and made use of what you _do _have instead of what you don't. For all of this I will reward you.

"I cannot give you your powers back. For that I would need to freeze my own heart. However, I can tell you how to get them back. You see, Queen Elsa herself has ice powers as well, as you know. I believe that she can freeze your heart if she would consent to it."

Elsa stepped forward slightly. "I'm sorry," she said. "But I don't know if I can. I mean, I nearly killed my sister that way. Wont freezing his heart kill him?" The lion chuckled. "No, Elsa," he said. "Jack cannot die by the cold anymore do to his being a winter spirit in the past."

"Wait," said Kristoff, stepping forward. "Anna almost died? What do you mean _Queen_ Elsa? What's going on?" Elsa looked up at him, biting her lip. "Um," she said uncertainly. "I'll fill you guys in later when we get back to school I promise. But right now we have bigger problems. Give us a few?"

Kristoff nodded reluctantly and went back to the group, who were now talking quietly amongst themselves. "Anyway," she said. "If you promise it won't hurt him, I will try to freeze his heart. But will it actually work? I mean, wont us being together just thaw it again?"

"No, dearest one," said Aslan. "It will work because you will be the one to do it. If it were anyone else it would not work, but the one who loves you can still freeze your heart. I promise it will not hurt him if you do try." "Alright then," said Elsa. She turned to Jack. "I'll do it."

Jack grinned at her, and she smiled weakly back. "Ready?" she asked quietly. He nodded, still smiling comfortingly at her. She closed her eyes took a deep breath, and put her hands on his chest, focusing her powers on the spot where his heart would be situated.

_**Jack's POV:**_

Elsa closed her eyes and started focusing her powers on the spot where my heart would be. I thought it might hurt when my heart started to freeze, so I squeezed mine closed as well and got ready for the sting. After all, I wasn't conscious the first time it happened, so I wouldn't know.

Boy, was I right.

I flinched as the pain hit. It felt like my heart was suddenly plunged into a cold bucket of ice. Elsa's eyes popped open and she looked at me with a look of complete and utter concern. I winced but looked back at her. "It's alright," I said. The pain was subsiding slowly. "I'm okay Elsa."

She looked happier once I had said that. "Your eyes," she said happily. "They're blue again! And your hair is turning white again!" I laughed happily for the first time in days. I picked her up and spun her around before setting her down and kissing her cheek. "Thank you, Elsa." I said.

She laughed. "I'm so glad it worked," she whispered. I wrapped her in a hug. "Me too," I said, kissing her head. "Now," boomed Aslan's voice. "I regret to say that you all must take your leave; it is time, my dears." The students looked at the lion and nodded. "Yeah," said Kristoff. "I think it's about time to go back to the school anyway."

"How will they get back, Aslan?" asked Queen Lucy, who had long before left her place at the lion's side and went to stand by her siblings. "The way they came of course, dear one," said Aslan. Lucy looked confused but Aslan simply walked outside, followed by the students.

Once on the hill, we got onto the dragons with our usual groups turned back toward the royals, taking one last look at them and Cair Paravel before taking off again. "Goodbye!" yelled Mulan. "Take care!" called Rapunzel. The royals waved us off, and we did the same until they were out of sight.

_**Normal POV:**_

The trip back to the school was, thankfully, uneventful. Elsa told everyone that she would tell them about her past more when they got back, though she didn't tell them her reasons. The real reason was that she wanted to tell Anna at the same time, so that they didn't ask her any questions that she would be unable to answer.

As the school came into view, the students all whooped and hollered joyously. They landed quickly, but by the time they had gotten to the door, their friends were already waiting. "Rapunzel!" yelled Flynn, running to his girlfriend. "Elsa! Kristoff!" called Anna happily.

Everyone met up and Elsa pulled her sister in for a hug. "Oh my gosh, Anna!" she said. "This has been the longest two days of my _life!_" "Two days?" said Anna quizzically. "Yeah," said Elsa. "We left on Friday, and now it's-" "Only Saturday, Elsa," said Anna.

"Oh," said Elsa. "Um, I think we have some explaining to do then, don't we?" "Yeah," her sister said. "Like what was wrong with you and how you got better and stuff like that maybe for starters?" "I'll tell you all that stuff," said Elsa. "But I'm gonna tell you something else first. Can you gather everyone and tell them to meet me in mine and Astrid's dorm?"

"Sure," said Anna. She went off to talk to the rest of the students as Elsa went up to her room and waited.

About ten minutes later everyone got to the dorm. The ones that hadn't been on the trip looked confused while the ones that had looked very excited to finally figure out the mystery. Jack, however, looked a little bit concerned. "Alright," Elsa said. "Here's what's been going on. Around the start of the year I started having nightmares. Or at least, I thought that that's what they were.

"I told Jack about them pretty early, but I didn't want to worry any of you, so I didn't say anything. Anyway, I soon realized that these weren't nightmares. I learned that they were actually memories. You see, about three years ago, when I was twenty-" She looked at the rest of the room, and they looked shocked. "Yes, I am sixteen now. But there is a reason for that.

"I was Queen of the place that Anna and I are from, Arendelle. It's currently a democracy. Anyway, I had my ice powers of course, and I had been raised since I was little to fear them and never let them show because when we were little I had hurt Anna very badly.

"Our parents died when I was about seventeen in this, as I put it, other life, and so I was made Queen when I turned twenty. On the night of my coronation, Anna, being the stupid fifteen year old she was at the time, came up to me and told me that she was getting married to some stupid twit named Hans.

"This sent me into a very emotional state, because she had only met him that day so I told her no. she wouldn't take no for an answer, though, and took my glove, which, back then, was my way of controlling my powers. I told her to give it back, but she didn't.

"We both said some things we shouldn't have, and so I ran up to the North Mountains. Along the way I somehow managed to set off an eternal winter in the kingdom. At the North Mountains, I made an ice castle and was free for the first time in my life. During this time, Anna came to find me and get me to stop the winter, and met Kristoff along the way. They journeyed up the mountain and found me there.

"I was still scared that I would hurt her again, so I kept pushing her away, but she wouldn't leave. Eventually I accidentally struck her with my powers in her heart, which began freezing it, unbeknownst to her or me or Kristoff or Olaf, who was an adorable little snowman I made, and Sven, a reindeer that was Kristoff's best friend.

"Anyway, she and Kristoff went to the trolls who Kristoff lived with. They told them what was wrong, and Kristoff took Anna back to Arendelle, where they thought that she would get a true love's kiss from Hans.

"Unfortunately, Hans was only after the crown and didn't really love Anna. He left her to die, as her heart froze over a little at a time. Then she realized that she loved Kristoff, not Hans, around the same time as Kristoff figured this out as well. She and Olaf tried to get her out of the castle and to Kristoff, who had already left.

"By this point, Hans and his men had captured me, and he told them all that Anna was dead and that I had killed her, which drove him to lock me in the dungeon and sentence me to death. Luckily, I escaped before he could do this. I ran outside, where there was a blizzard, and tried to run.

"Anna, meanwhile, had apparently gotten out and was running to find Kristoff as he ran to do the same, noticing the blizzard and trying to get to her before she could be hurt. Hans found me and told me that she was dead and I killed her, which made me break down and sob, giving him enough time to try and kill me.

"While I was crying, the blizzard stopped and Anna saw me, and saw that Hans was about to kill me. in that second she made a choice: Kristoff was just within reach if she could get to him soon, but if she did so then she would have to let me die. So she decided to get between me and Hans, stopping him from killing me.

"Unfortunately, this gave her heart enough time to freeze, and right before the sword hit her she turned to ice and it shattered when it made contact. I noticed that she was frozen and sobbed some more, being the emotional twit I was at that point.

"Then she began to move. She had saved me. An act of true love will always thaw a frozen heart, and she committed an act of true love by saving me instead of herself. I then took all of the love that I had for Anna and stopped the winter altogether, making it summer again like it was supposed to be.

"Later, I was made queen and learned to control my powers. Kristoff and Anna got engaged, and everything was fine. And then Pitch learned of me when I was twenty, about three years ago.

"Pitch apparently thought that I would be his 'undoing' and so decided that I couldn't be in a world where I knew of him or anything like that, so he made me forget the past, and so he made it so me and Anna were commoners, our parents luckily never died, but we never met Kristoff.

"Now, when it was the beginning of school, like I said, I began to have these memories and I remembered everything eventually. By the New Year's dance, I knew of everything that had happened. Pitch came back and obviously tried to finish the job, making me turn to 'the dark side'- by the way, they do _not _have cookies."

This earned a laugh from everyone. **(By the way, in case you guys don't get that, I'm sorry but that's kind of an inside joke for my family.)**

Elsa told them of what had happened after the dance and filled them in on Narnia and everything else quickly. By the time she was done, everyone was speechless. "So _that's _why you guys said you were gone for two days?" asked Anna. "Because you thought you were?" The students nodded.

"I guess time must work differently in Narnia," said Hiccup.

"So what now?" asked Anna. "You guys are back, everything is fine and boring again, so what do we do now?" "I don't know," admitted Elsa. "But do you think that life will go back to normal? I mean, like before-Pitch normal? I mean, he's dead now so wouldn't his magic be undone?"

"No," said Jack. "Unfortunately his magic doesn't work that way. It only works that way in movies and stuff like that." "Anyway," said Anna. "I wouldn't want to go back to that. I mean, I love mom and dad, I don't want them dead. And me and Kristoff are together anyway, so that doesn't matter. And of course if Pitch hadn't cast that curse or whatever we wouldn't have met any of our friends here."

"Yeah," said Elsa. "You're right. Anyway, I think we should probably go down to lunch. It's like noon already!" "Yeah," said Shang. "I'm hungry!" The students laughed.

They talked and laughed about their trip and the rest of the year for the rest of the day. It was absolute paradise to the students. This was what life was about.

_**The End**_

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? I tried to end it really good. Like I said, there will be an epilogue. I made this chapter extra long. If you look, it's even longer than the first one! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it would make my day! **

**Also, for those of you that have read my one-shot, the Prince Caspian Alternate Ending, I am so sorry to say that she sequel won't be written for a little while unfortunately, as I am losing my computer soon because of the end of the year and the computer belongs to my school. But don't worry, that dang sequel **_**will be written!**_** If it's the last thing I do it will be done!**

**Thanks for the continued support, and I hope to write for you all again soon!**

**-CahillGirl2001**


	11. Epilogue

**Okay guys so this is the very last thing I will be posting for a while. I know right? I can't believe it either. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and have a great summer vacation to those of you who, like me, are in school!**

**Also, to LesMisNut:**

**I did tell you that, and I am so sorry for that lol but I just couldn't make it so that he didn't have powers anymore, but at the same time I couldn't think of another way. I almost made Lucy's cordial work, but I decided against it last minute. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and give me an opinion! I love the honesty I get from you!**

_**Epilogue:**_

_**It started out as a feeling;**_

_**Two Years Later:**_

It was the fifth of June. Graduation day at last. Elsa was busy packing her things, as this had been her last year of school. Jack, Hiccup, and Shang had graduated the year before, along with Merida, Kristoff, and Tiana.

Jack and Elsa had continued to go out even afterwards, and Kristoff and Anna had decided to get married at the end of September, when she would turn seventeen. Hiccup and Astrid were supposed to get married in February the year after. Shang and Mulan had already gotten married the year before.

This school year had, predictably, been uneventful. Elsa had nothing happen out of the ordinary, and neither did her friends. It was almost unnerving how ordinary the year was, actually.

Elsa had graduated earlier that morning, and was getting ready to leave. Jack was supposed to pick her up and take her on a date before dropping her off at the apartment she had decided to rent until she got into college. She had turned eighteen the week before, so she was now allowed to do this.

She looked down at her phone as she finished packing. A text had just come in from Jack. _I'm outside,_ it read. _Come out when you're done packing._ She smiled and closed her suitcase, grabbing it and walking outside. Astrid had already left with Hiccup, so she locked the dorm behind her.

As she walked out, she passed by the front desk. "Good bye, miss Snow White," she said, smiling. The lady smiled. "Good bye, Elsa," she said. Elsa waked out the front door for the last time and got into her boyfriend's car. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," Jack answered, a twinkle in his eye. Elsa thought that those words sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. They drove on for not too long before Elsa gasped.

The car had pulled up outside of a very nice Italian restaurant. "Oh my gosh!" she said. "This is the restaurant that you first took me too!" she looked down at her attire. "And I'm still not dressed for a place so fancy!" "And you still don't have to be," he said. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Again when they pulled away they were out of breath. "I feel better now," she said. He chuckled. "Works every time," he said. She laughed. He grabbed her hand and led her inside. Inside, there was a different hostess this time that stood behind the stand.

"Hello," she said. "Is there anything that I can help you with?" "Yes, ma'am," said Jack. "I have reservations under Jack Frost." "Oh," said the hostess, looking down at the clipboard in her hands. She looked for a moment before continuing. "I see. Please follow me."

The hostess led them to the same table as they had been at two years before. "Is this the table you requested?" asked the hostess. Jack nodded. "Thank you," he said. She nodded politely and left. "Everything still looks good," mused Elsa, looking at her menu. "Everything's on me," said Jack. "Pick whatever you want."

Elsa knew by now that there was no use in arguing, so simply nodded and looked back at the menu in her hand. "I think I'll just have the spaghetti again," she said. "Although this time I'm gonna have Coke instead of Root Beer."

An hour and a half later they were done with their meal and left the restaurant.

He went to drop her off at her apartment, but before she could say good night, Jack stopped her at her door. "Elsa," he said. "I know you want to know why I recreated our first date, right?" Elsa nodded. "Well I did have a reason, trust me. I always wanted this day to be perfect, I just didn't really know how.

"Elsa, I've loved you since that first date, when you didn't want to go into that restaurant 'cause you didn't want to look underdressed. I thought it was adorable, and since then I have loved you."

He got down on one knee and pulled out a small box, flipping it open to reveal a small ring with a diamond on it. Elsa's hand flew to her mouth and she fought back the joyful tears that threatened to spill. "Elsa," said Jack. "I love you so much, and I hope you love me the same. I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me?"

Elsa nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and let her tears spill as she hugged Jack. "Yes, Jack," she said finally. "I love you so much!" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. This was the happiest day of her life.

_**Which then grew into a hope;**_

_**Six Months Later:**_

She was wrong. That night back in June hadn't been the happiest day of her life.

It was the seventh of December, and she was on her way to the church. She had hers, Anna's, and the rest of the girls' dresses in the back seat, ready to be gotten into when she got there. She couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of her face. The rest of the girls were in the back carpooling with her.

They pulled into the church. It was almost time. They went inside and she helped her friends into her dresses before getting into her own. It took nearly an hour to be done.

The bridesmaids' dresses were all pale blue in color and went to the floor. They had long, see through sleeves and sweetheart necklines, and hugged the girls' hips before flowing down to the floor. The only one that was different was that Anna's was a slightly darker blue because she was the Maid of Honor. All of the girls' hair was done in buns atop their heads and they wore identical smiles.

If those dresses were pretty, Elsa's was gorgeous. It had spaghetti strap sleeves, and also went back to the floor, where it stopped, leaving a slight train behind. Her veil hung back to almost the bottom of the dress. Holding it there was a small, silver tiara with a sapphire in the middle. She had a matching silver necklace around her neck with a sapphire in the middle of that too.

Before she knew it, it was time to walk down the aisle. The girls went through the heavy doors first, followed by Elsa as there were no Flower Girls **(If any of you can think of any little girls in the animated Disney movies, feel free to pretend that they are there)**.

The girls walked down the aisle as the wedding march played. Elsa had never been happier in her life. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she went to stand by her fiancé. The preacher started talking, but Elsa didn't hear. As girly as it sounds, she was too busy looking into Jack's eyes to really hear anything going on around her at all.

Finally she was taken out of her trance by the preacher's voice. "Do you, Elsa of Arendelle, take Jack Overland Frost to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?" he asked.

"I do."

"And do you, Jack Overland Frost, take Elsa of Arendelle to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?" he asked. "I do," he said. "Then by the power vested in me by the state of California," said the preacher. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And he did just that.

_**Which then turned into a quiet thought;**_

_**Five Years Later:**_

Elsa sat on the couch in her living room, her hand on her very swollen stomach. Her sister sat next to her, while their husbands were outside doing whatever they were doing. Anna had come and brought her two children, Lily and Peter, to come visit their aunt. It was just a bonus that Anna would get to see her sister as well **(Sarcasm. Get used to it!)**.

As they watched the children play, the two women talked and laughed about the past, and filled each other in on the last couple of months that they had missed of each other. Anna's children were four and two respectively, and Elsa was a week away from her due date with her own child, a girl that was going to be named Eira **(I looked the meaning up at . It means 'snow'.)**.

The girls stayed there, talking for hours. It was the most time they had had together in a long time. And then Elsa felt it.

"Anna?" she said. Her sister looked up at her smiling. "Yeah?" she asked. Elsa smiled.

"My water just broke."

_**Which then turned into a quiet word.**_

_**Eighteen Years Later:**_

Elsa and Jack watched as their little girl walked up to the stage. She had gone to school at the same school as they had attended all those years ago, and now she was graduating as class valedictorian, just like her mother. They couldn't have asked for a more perfect daughter.

Elsa watched with tears in her eyes. She had birthed the child, nursed her, raised her, and now it was time to let her go off on her own. Eira was eighteen years old now. She would be moving out the next day. She had a smile on her face. Her baby girl was all grown up, and now she just had to trust that she had done a good job of raising her only child.

The whole ceremony took place while Elsa was thinking. She loved her daughter with all her heart. Now that she was leaving, she would be left with only Jack. Jack, who had been there since she was a student herself. Jack, who was her best friend and love of her life. She couldn't think of anyone she would rather spend her life with than the man currently sitting beside her, watching with her as their daughter graduated from school and left home.

Elsa remembered standing by her child's crib and singing to her late into the night. She remembered all those nights that she had had to pester Jack to come help her with the child. She remembered every single moment of the child's life, and she knew that she would never forget a single one.

_**And then that word grew louder and louder, till it was a battle cry.**_

_**Twenty Years Later:**_

Elsa lay in her bed, thinking of her life. It had been the best that she could have hoped for. Even now, at sixty three years old, she couldn't wait for the next big adventure.

Jack had died earlier that year. Elsa had cried with her child and grandchildren. She had locked herself in her room for five days, never coming out except for food and bathroom. She couldn't face anyone in those days. Then she realized that she couldn't just spend the rest of her life wallowing in self-pity. She needed to get up, come out of the room, and spend the rest of the time she had with her family.

She had fought a good war. She had been battling every sickness that came her way for the last five years. The doctors were amazed she made it this far. Everyone expected her to drop dead any time. But Elsa was more stubborn than that. She would not give in. she would go out on her own terms or not at all, thank you very much.

Anna had just died earlier that week, and Kristoff had died the year before. Having Elsa's sister die had sent her into a state of shock, and she couldn't leave her room at all or they were afraid it would kill her. But she wasn't about to go out like that.

Elsa got up out of her bed and went down to the living room. She sat on her couch and went through her scrap books. Then she noticed how tired she really was. She yawned widely before she got up. She went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water before going back to her bed.

The last thing she thought before shutting her eyes one more time was _Ha! I told them I wouldn't just stay in my room the rest of my life. Jack would be proud._

_**I'll come back when you call me. No need to say goodbye.**_

**So what did you guys think of the epilogue? And the chapter itself? I'm sorry if you didn't really like the little song lyrics I put in there, but it was one of my favorite songs and I just couldn't resist. It's called "The Call" and Regina Spektor sings it. Look it up on YouTube! It is sung at the end of Narnia: Prince Caspian, and it is so good!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the story and hope you guys all had fun reading! This will unfortunately be the last account activity you see for a while, so I hope it was alright. If you guys teared up at the end, like me, then congratulations you guys have hearts! I will miss all of your lovely reviews, and I hope to be able to put something more up by September at most.**

**-CahillGirl2001 **


End file.
